


The Hood

by geekruminations, truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Robin Hood (Traditional)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekruminations/pseuds/geekruminations, https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy Carter returns to her ancestral home after the Crusades, only to discover her family lands have been seized and England is being ruled by a ruthless princess. Peggy enlists the help of a band of peasants and her childhood friend to fight the princess and a corrupt sheriff’s wife.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lillianmmalter for her amazing beta services!

  


She was home.

It had taken her many months but she was finally here. She had been walking for nearly a week after being at sea for 7 months and she could see Nottinghamshire up ahead. 

It was an overcast day and yet there was no sign of rain, something Peggy was grateful for. It had been raining off and on the last few days, a misty rain that had left a fog that had settled around her, making it difficult to see at some points. The months at sea had been arduous as they had been beset by stormy weather most of the time. She had done her part, helping to crew the ship when needed. And by the time she stepped back onto land, she could barely get her bearings.

But now she was here in England and almost home to boot.

No doubt there would be changes, her having gone these three and a half long years, but she would know Nottinghamshire anywhere. 

Her heart lifted as she thought of her mother and father awaiting her at home. She had missed them the most. Theirs was a most unusual family and Peggy loved that.

From the time she was small, her father taught her and her brother Michael everything he knew from how to ride a horse and shoot a bow and arrow to the art of swordsmanship and how to fight, dirty at times if needed. 

Michael put these lessons to use and headed off to fight in the Crusades. He wasn’t gone six months before word got back that he died in battle. 

When the news came, Peggy told her ailing father that she would stand and fight for the Carter name. He had protested but she had insisted, donning the disguise of a man. It had served her well and she continued to wear that disguise, even today. 

Peggy reached up and gingerly touched her hair. She had of course cut it off immediately to chin length to pass as a boy when she first went off to fight, but seven months at sea had caused it to grow to shoulder length, still acceptable for her to pass as a man but just barely. 

It had been an arduous task, fighting in the Holy War, and although Peggy quickly rose up the ranks to become an advisor to King Howard himself, she found her reasons for fighting had changed.

When she first set out, she thought it was a duty and an honour to fight, for the glory of Christ and England. And, if she admitted it to herself, she was fighting for Michael as well. His loss spurred her on and she was determined to fight as he had. What changed for her was seeing the horrible effects of war firsthand.  
Her interactions with King Howard changed her perspective as well. Although she had known him before the Holy War, it was entirely different on the field of battle. He didn’t know who she was at first although later he claimed he knew all along.

Despite her being a woman, she was an advisor to King Howard and discovered much that was lacking. 

Not that King Howard was bad, per se. Just a little...self-involved. And while Peggy dreamed of England, King Howard didn’t seem to care much for it at all. In the end, she wondered what she was fighting for. 

And so she asked King Howard to be relieved of duty. It took a month or two to convince him, but he finally acquiesced and she made her way home.

Peggy cut through a corner of Sherwood Forest, and she couldn't help but smile as memories flooded her mind. She used to play in the forest as a child, often alone but sometimes with...

Daniel.

Daniel Sousa and his family lived nearby and they had been playmates since the time they were little. 

They had a falling out before Peggy left for the Crusades but before that, they were inseparable. 

Peggy shook Daniel out of her thoughts as she had done so many times before and focused on the road ahead. She was nearly there. 

Stopping for a brief moment, Peggy took in the sights around her. Sherwood Forest had always felt like a second home despite the fact that it was a royal hunting forest and she was definitely not royalty. There were strict rules about use of the forest by those who weren’t the king but somehow Peggy and Daniel were never bothered in the little section they used to play in.

As she emerged out of the forest and onto the Carter lands, a frown emerged on her face. 

Was it possible or were there guards in front of their home?

The Carter home was stately and large, not quite a castle but a comfortable sized home for the three occupants. Her father had been talking about improvements before he got ill and Peggy fully intended to go through with them.

As she got closer, she saw that there were indeed guards in front of the door although both were quite lackadaisical in their job. She was fairly sure one of them was asleep. 

What on earth?

She strode forward, ready to demand answers. As she approached, the guards straightened themselves up, and one gripped his staff menacingly. They were the antithesis of each other, one rather fat and short and the other tall and thin. Both wore expressions of displeasure on their face.

"Who are you?" Peggy demanded.

"Who are we? Who in the 'ell are you?" The portly guard said in response.

"I'm..." Peggy stopped and realized that she did not want to necessarily give her identity away. "I'm a friend of the Carter family. That's all you need to know. Now let me in so I can see them."

The guards chuckled.

"Some friend," the tall one remarked. "Where have you been?"

"Fighting the Holy War," Peggy replied defiantly.

"Carter died 'bout 8 months ago," the other guard chimed in. "His wife, the lady, only last week."

Peggy blanched but said nothing. 

"As soon as her body was in the ground, the Sheriff took the land for taxes. As is his right. We are only guarding the place until it can be emptied. Don't want anyone stealing what belongs to the Sheriff."

"Of course not," Peggy replied. "But we have a problem."

"What's that?"

"Carter owed me money. Promised to pay me and never did. I believe I have the right to collect."

"Eh, you are going to have to take it up with the Sheriff," the first guard remarked. 

"I could or..."

"Or?" The second guard asked.

"I give you each a Florin and you let me inside to collect a few things that are owed to me."

"A Florin?" the first guard asked, his eyes widening. "Really?"

Peggy nodded, pulling out her small bag and jingling it.

"Well..." the second guard said, hesitating.

"Eh, c'mon," the first guard commented. "I won't tell the Sheriff if you won't."

The second guard nodded and both held out their hands to Peggy.

She handed them a Florin each and headed inside, tears pricking her eyes.

Her family was gone. 

Her idealistic dreams of coming home vanished in an instant. 

"There's no time for this now," Peggy scolded herself as she wiped a tear away.

She made her way up to her quarters where she gathered a few items, notably a dress that she shoved into her rucksack. She fully intended to petition Princess Whitney for her lands back and she knew she couldn't do it dressed like a man.

She would have to do something with her hair as well, just to make it a bit more presentable. So she headed to her mother’s quarters to see what she could find. As she searched her mother’s dressing table, she found a small clip that had been a favourite of her mother’s. She would put her hair up with it and hopefully it would conceal how little hair she had.

Peggy hastened through her home, knowing that she did not have much time. 

But what else to take?

A thought sprung to her mind and she headed to her father's quarters where she knew his prize bow and arrow lay. He had always told her that one day when she was old enough, he would gift it to her. She only wished he had been there to give it to her himself.

She grabbed the bow and arrow and slung it across her back. 

Then, with one last look about her home, she headed out the door she came in. The guards were still fiddling with their coins.

"Thank you," Peggy stated.

"No problem, sir," the first guard replied. "’Appy to help."

Peggy headed down the path and away from her family home, not looking back. She made her way to the edge of Sherwood Forest and began searching for a particular spot.

"It's got to be around here somewhere," she muttered.

Finally she saw it. It was covered in brush but she pulled the branches away, revealing a fort almost as big as she was. Despite her sorrow, Peggy couldn't help but smile as she remembered the time her father built this, aided by herself and Daniel Sousa.

It's not much, she thought. But at least she would be able to change in here. 

She went to work, stripping off her clothes and putting on the woolen dress. As she wrestled into the dress, she realized she had forgotten how uncomfortable women’s clothing was. Hopefully, it would be enough to help her get her lands back.

Because she was going to get them back.

Even if she had to fight tooth and nail for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Peggy stopped just before approaching the drawbridge to the castle, considering herself lucky that the bridge was down. It took half a day of walking to get to the formidable stone structure; it would have taken less if not for the bulkiness of her chosen clothing. She looked down at her dress, noting it was worn but still presentable. Her mother’s voice echoed in her head: ‘You must never look like a daggle-tail, daughter. Always look your best, as if every meeting is one in the presence of royalty.’ Peggy smiled; it was ironic that royalty was just who she was about to meet.

With a deep breath, she walked across the bridge toward the two guards, one standing on each side of the heavy wooden double doors. Each guard held a crossbow at the ready.

“Hark,” said one of the guards. “Who approaches?”

“I am from Nottinghamshire. I wish to speak with Princess Whitney.”

The guards looked at each other, amusement on their faces. “The princess is not in attendance,” the one on the right replied.

“Then I wish to speak to the person in charge while she is away.”

“We are in charge,” the guard on the left said, a smirk on his lips.

“That, I know, is a lie. There must be someone of nobility in attendance at the castle at all times.” Peggy crossed her arms across her chest. “I shall stay here until I speak with that person.”

“You can speak with me, m’lady,” the guard on the left said, leering at her.

“You have nothing I need nor want, so conversation would be fruitless. Not to mention, boorish.”

The guard on the right snickered. 

Peggy cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, “Good morrow, my lady, the good Princess Whitney! It is I, Peggy Carter of Nottinghamshire! I bid thee grant me an audience, your highness! It is indeed--”

“Silence!” the right guard bit out. “You will disturb the princess.”

She smiled triumphantly. “I thought you said she was not in attendance.”

“The princess is not,” the left guard said quickly. “He meant the princess’s ladies in waiting.”

“Then why did he not say that?”

“Make thy leave, troublemaker,” the right guard sneered at her.

The guards suddenly turned toward the doors, and Peggy heard heavy footsteps echoing from inside the castle.

Each guard opened a door to reveal a man approaching the entrance. He was well-dressed and well-groomed, obviously a nobleman and possibly part of the court. Thick, dark hair graced his head, and he carried himself with a haughty air. His face was deceptively cherubic; Peggy did not know why, but her instincts told her to be wary of this man.

“What is the need for all this bellowing?” the man said in a smooth yet forceful voice.

Peggy curtsied to him. “Good morrow, m’lord. To whom am I speaking?” 

The man’s eyebrows raised in amusement. “I am Sir Calvin of Chadwick, chancellor for her royal highness, Princess Whitney.”

“Do you not mean to say for King Howard?”

A bitter smile graced his lips. “I serve at the pleasure of the entire royal family. And to whom am I speaking?”

“M’lord, I am Peggy Carter of Nottinghamshire,” she said formally. “I have been away fi…” She paused, remembering that she could not mention she posed as a man to fight in the Crusades. “I have been away for a number of years, and during that time, my parents passed away. I returned to find my land taken as payment for taxes. I wish to petition Princess Whitney to return my land. In turn, I will gladly make payments to cover the taxes.”

“Who is your lord, m’lady?”

Peggy kept her expression flat. “I am unwed, sir. As I said, I have been away for some time.”

He eyed her with contempt. Peggy was well aware that a noble woman of her age with no husband or who was not a widow was considered suspect. 

“Were you exiled?”

“I most certainly was not,” Peggy said, offended. “I was away of my own free will.”

“May I ask why you were away?”

“You may not. ‘Tis no concern of yours and has no bearing on my visit. I request an audience with Princess Whitney to discuss the return of my land.”

“I fear that is not possible. The land has been seized to repay a debt. It is done.”

“If I could just speak with her--”

“The princess does not speak to your kind.”

“My kind?” Peggy felt the heat rising in her cheeks. “I am a woman of noble means--”

“Were of noble means,” Sir Calvin pointed out. “You were when your family had land. A woman with no land is but a peasant, and the princess does not grant audience to peasants. Leave the premises and do not return.”

He turned on his heel and walked away. 

‘Peasant’, she thought. How dare he?! Her family was one of the most respected in Nottingham. King Howard would never allow this.

Peggy tried to follow Sir Calvin but was stopped by the two guards, each placing their crossbows in front of her path. She thought about fighting them but knew it would do her no good. She could not get her land back if she were in jail, and whom did she have to speak on her behalf?

Angry and defeated, she left the castle, knowing she was all alone with nowhere to go.

\------

As Calvin entered the royal quarters, he saw Princess Whitney in her bath, water filled to the edge and bright red rose petals surrounding her naked body. Her servant was washing Whitney’s leg, and he admired the princess’s milky skin, the curve of her shapely calf. He knew all of her curves well, having explored them many a time. 

He often thought of the princess as a beautiful serpent, lulling those around her with her majesty long enough to strike with deadly accuracy. Though he knew taking to her bed would eventually lead to his demise, he could not resist. Power and beauty were a heady aphrodisiac.

“What was that noise, Calvin?”

“Nothing of your concern, your highness. An unhappy peasant whom I sent away.”

“Did I hear the name Peggy Carter?” 

“You did,” he said, then shot a glare at the servant, who now was washing Whitney’s arm.

“Marie, out,” Whitney said, making a shooing motion with her hand.

The servant nodded her head once at Whitney and made her exit.

Calvin moved to stand closer to the bath, giving him a more pleasurable view. “It was the daughter of Harrison and Amanda Carter, and she wants her family’s land back.”

Whitney laughed. “‘Tis but a dream for her. Where was she when her family fell so far behind in taxes? Where was she when her father died? When her mother died? She does not deserve the land. That land not only provides the rose petals for my bath, it is the most fertile land in all of Nottinghamshire. It now belongs to the royal family.”

“You know your brother would not agree,” Calvin said cautiously. 

A sneer distorted her features. “Howard is a fool. He cares not for money but for what his status brings him, especially in the female form.” She laughed. “Do you know that he once set his sights on the Carter girl? He made a pass at her on a river bank, and she punched him in the face, sending him into the water. God willing, his foolishness will get him killed in this crusade he is insisting upon conducting. It is a travesty that he is king and I am not queen.”

“Indeed, your highness.”

“No more talk of my brother,” Whitney said sharply, shifting in the water and offering her hand to Calvin. “Help me out.”

He took her hand and helped her stand and step out of the bath. Grabbing a nearby cloth, he glided the fabric over her arms. “It is intriguing that Amanda Carter died so suddenly, and in less than a year from her husband.”

“Isn’t it, though?” she asked with a conspiratorial smile. “Such a tragedy.”

He matched her smile; though he was not part of the decision, he knew she had a hand in the demise of the lady Carter. Whitney had been eyeing that land ever since the husband died. 

Calvin continued moving the cloth over her body, lingering on her ample chest. She leaned into his touch, then suddenly wrapped her hand around his wrist. He looked at her, questioning, and she plucked the cloth from his hand and dropped it to the floor. His hands went to her waist, pulling her closer.

“That Peggy Carter,” Whitney said, her hand closing around the back of Calvin’s neck, pulling his head to hers, “is much like her mother: strong willed and sharp tongued. I would not be surprised if she retaliated. Have the sheriff’s wife keep watch on her. Closely.” 

As her fingers tickled the hair at the nape of his neck, Calvin gave a fleeting thought to the Sheriff of Nottingham. Once one of the most feared men in England, he had deteriorated into a worthless drunkard, rarely awake and upright. Everyone knew that Lady Dottie was the true sheriff. There were many able-bodied men who could do the job, but the princess enjoyed the current arrangement. In Lady Dottie she had a kindred ruthless spirit.

“As I think more,” Whitney continued, “if the Carter girl says she has the wealth to pay the taxes on the land, she must be up to no good. Contact Lady Dottie immediately.”

“Yes, your highness,” he said before lowering his mouth to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Peggy walked through Sherwood Forest with her satchel on her back. She was planning on heading to the Sousa lands since she had nowhere else to go. After her disastrous attempt to meet Princess Whitney, a rough night was spent at the edge of the forest and Peggy had no desire to repeat that again. She had changed once more into her men’s clothing as a woman walking alone would most likely be disturbed. They were much more comfortable anyhow.

She came to a river and began to cross but stopped midway as she heard a booming voice.

"Now where do you think you're going?" She turned and saw a man, on the riverbank, leaning on a quarterstaff. He was big and burly with an unusual mustache, along with an equally unusual hat placed jauntily on top of his head. 

Peggy raised an eyebrow and continued.

"I don't think so," the man said, stepping forward. "There's a toll to cross this here bridge."

"A toll? In Sherwood Forest?" Peggy asked incredulously. "I don't think so."

"Well I know so," the man replied. "Hand over that coin you've got."

"You see me as a whiteliver because I am alone? I do not fear anyone, certainly not a single man," Peggy commented.

The man gave a whistle and soon person after person emerged from the woods, some holding makeshift weapons. Peggy was interested to note that one of the people was a woman, with a sweet, friendly face but a smile that said she had a mischievous streak. 

"What do you think now?" The man asked.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dum Dum. And I am the best man of the woods," the man said proudly.

Peggy scoffed.

"Really?" She asked.

Dum Dum nodded. "So if you want to cross the river, then you'd best hand over your purse. I can hear the coins jingling."

"You will have to fight me for it," Peggy said staunchly.

Dum Dum looked surprised for a moment but then turned to the woman nearby and gestured. In an instant, Peggy was thrown a quarterstaff. It slapped against her hands as she caught it, but before she could do anything, Dum Dum slammed his quarterstaff against her leg, causing her to wince.

Stepping forward, she fought back, slamming her quarterstaff against his, blocking the shots as they came fast and furious. Peggy ducked her head just in time as Dum Dum’s staff whizzed above her head. She grasped her staff like a bat and swung it towards Dum Dum, hitting him in the side and causing him to double over briefly. Peggy relished the small victory but then Dum Dum retaliated. He stepped back and smacked the wooden staff against her leg, causing her to lose her footing for a moment. 

Regaining her balance, the fighting continued and the forest was eerily silent, except for the sound of the wood staffs slapping against each other and the heavy breathing of both Dum Dum and Peggy. Despite the size of Dum Dum, Peggy found them rather evenly matched and she managed to use her cunning to land a couple of blows. But she was getting tired and she wondered how much longer she was going to last.

They continued to fight, leaping from rock to rock and Peggy saw an advantage. She led Dum Dum up the side of the riverbank towards the incline. But in her haste, she missed a step and Dum Dum struck, slamming his quarterstaff into her stomach and sending her falling into the river.

Peggy fell into the water with a splash and disappeared from view.

Cheers went up among the men, Dum Dum cheering most heartily. But then the water settled and Peggy did not appear.

Dum Dum headed to the water’s edge to look for Peggy.

"Where is he?" One of the men shouted.

Dum Dum shrugged. "I guess it's too bad but..."

All of the sudden, Peggy emerged from the water, using her quarterstaff to knock Dum Dum's legs out from under him. 

He fell into the water, arms and legs flailing.

"I can't swim!" He shouted frantically as he tried to reach the riverbank. "I can't swim."

Peggy couldn’t help but laugh and she stood up, hauling Dum Dum up beside her.

"See?" She said, pointing to the water that barely came up to her own waist. "The water is not that high."

Dum Dum grumbled at being bested.

"Do I have safe passage through Sherwood?" Peggy asked.

"Who are you?" Dum Dum replied, a curious and questioning look on his face. 

Peggy hesitated, wondering whether to trust the man.

"I'm Peggy Carter," she stated.

"A woman?" Dum Dum exclaimed. "I got bested by a woman?"

"Fear not, m’lord," Peggy replied. "You are still the best man of the woods. Not the best person of course, but the best man."

"I knew your father," Dum Dum said, as they waded out of the river. "He was a good man."

"Yea, he was."

"What are you doing here?"

"I have been away fighting the Holy War.” Peggy said. “I returned to find out that my land was taken for taxes and Princess Whitney won't give it back to me. I need to figure out a plan but in the meantime, I need a place to rest my head."

"That, I can help with," Dum Dum said. "Come on."

He led her out of the river and into the forest. Most of the men had scattered but a few had remained behind.

"All of you live here? In the King's forest?" 

"Our lands got taken for taxes as well," Dum Dum explained. "We had no place left to go."

"And the Princess allows this?"

"Not quite," Dum Dum said with a sly grin on his face. "We have made it clear to the Princess's men that ghosts reside in this wood."

"Ghosts?"

"Many are superstitious and believe the woods are haunted."

"Very clever," Peggy said, nodding in approval.

"Come," Dum Dum said. "Meet the others."

Standing at the riverbank were a few men as well as the woman Peggy noticed earlier. 

"This here is Pinky," Dum Dum said, pointing to a short, stocky man. "And this here is Jack. Handy with a knife."

The man in question was tall and blond and had an arrogant sort of look about him. Peggy wasn't quite sure what she thought of him.

 

Dum Dum rhymed off a few other names, like Happy Sam and Jarvis. Peggy wasn’t sure she would remember them all.

"And this is Angie," Dum Dum said, gesturing towards the woman. "She's a might bit of trouble but she's my right hand man."

Peggy nodded and the woman smiled. 

"Nice to meet you," Angie said. "Come, you must be starving."

It wasn't long before Peggy was sitting on a makeshift chair, eating bread, fish and having a pint of ale. Considering all that had befallen her since she had arrived back home, this wasn't half bad.

Peggy turned to Angie, a curious look in her eyes.

"So..."

"How did I get here?" Angie finished, a smile on her face. "It's pretty simple. I came here to England when I was young with my father. He was a merchant, you see, and he came to sell his wares. He died a short while ago and I was unable to return on my own. I had a...situation with the Princess's guards and Dum Dum here came to my rescue. I've been here ever since."

Dum Dum chuckled. "A situation? She was fighting off five guards by herself," he said, turning his attention to Peggy. 

Angie shrugged. "I do what has to be done."

Peggy smiled. She was beginning to like this Angie person. And Dum Dum too.

"So where are you from?"

"Florence," Angie replied. "Don't look so surprised, English. We're not all Brits."

"Duly noted," Peggy said with a smile.

"So you were fighting in the Holy War?" Dum Dum asked. "How was it, pray tell?"

Peggy shifted in her seat.

"It's war," she said simply. "People died and sometimes it seemed like for no good reason."

Dum Dum nodded. "Makes sense. I was going myself but..."

A shriek pierced through the air, cutting Dum Dum off. A woman came sprinting through the woods, stopping beside them. 

"I...I..." she huffed and tried to catch her breath.

"Spit it out, woman!" Dum Dum said.

"My son. My son!" The woman replied. "The Sheriff's wife caught him stealing. He's to be hanged tomorrow morning in the square."

"What'd he steal?" Angie asked.

The woman looked somber. 

"A loaf of bread from the baker's house."

Dum Dum sighed. "He shouldn't have done that."

"I know," the woman said. "But you see, there's six of us and there's not quite enough to go around. He was trying to help and..."

"How old is he?" Peggy asked.

"Not quite eleven."

"Apologies, m’lady," Dum Dum said. "‘Tis nothing we can..."

"What time is the hanging?" Peggy interjected. "Tomorrow morning?"

The woman nodded.

"I tried to go to Princess Whitney to plead for his life but she was too busy getting ready for the banquet tonight and..."

"Banquet?" Peggy asked. "There's a banquet tonight?"

The woman nodded again.

"I can't promise anything," Peggy said. "But I will see what I can do."

Dum Dum and Angie both looked at her incredulously.

"What?" She asked.

"You do realize you are involving yourself in this mess?" Dum Dum asked.

"I'm perfectly aware," Peggy replied. "But this boy shouldn't hang because he is hungry. It's not right."

"Thank you," the woman piped up. "He means the world to me."

"What are you going to do, march up to Princess Whitney and demand the boy's return?" Angie asked.

"There's a banquet tonight," Peggy stated. "I'm going to get in there and assess the situation. I should be able to get a better look at where the hanging is to occur."

Dum Dum laughed.

"They don't let peasants into the royal banquet."

"I brought my dress. It's in my satchel. It should be enough to get me by the guards at least."

Angie smiled. "I can help you with your hair. I'm sure we can make you look regal enough."

Several hours later, she got ready for the banquet and headed off for the long walk to the castle.

She wasn't sure she would be able to get in but she was going to try.

_______________________

Her walk from Sherwood to the castle led her through several small villages and she was disheartened by what she saw. The peasants were enduring much. She stopped to have a conversation with a man who told her that he had his crops burned after he was unable to pay his taxes. Now he was reduced to begging and Peggy obliged, giving him a small coin for his troubles.

From what she had learned from Dum Dum and the others, Princess Whitney ruled with an iron fist and did not care about the people, only about the wealth they could give her.

Her idyllic England was seeming not so idyllic after all.

It was dusk when she arrived at the castle and luckily there were two different guards at the gate.

"Can we help you?" One of them shouted.

"Don't be a blimin' idiot," the other one said. "She's here for the banquet, right miss?"

Peggy nodded demurely.

"Right this way," the guard said, gesturing to the door behind him. 

'Well that was easy,' Peggy thought as she entered the castle. A servant led her to the banquet hall and as she stepped inside, she was immediately assaulted with memories.

This was her life. 

Her father was a baronet and her family was one of the most respected in the kingdom and was often invited to the castle for banquets. She didn't realize how much she missed this.

She made her way through the crowd of people, keeping her eye out for Princess Whitney. The Princess didn't seem to be there but there was another woman standing by the royal table who seemed familiar. She had an air of hostility about her and people were giving her a wide berth. 

As Peggy scanned the room, her eyes landed on a dark haired man and her heart thudded.

It was Daniel Sousa. 

He turned slightly and she saw that he still used a wooden stick to move around. Guilt flooded through her. 

She was the reason he hurt his leg. When they were younger, she goaded him into a tree-climbing contest with her. She was so intent on climbing that she didn't hear his cry at first. When she looked around, she saw him on the ground, clutching his leg.

He never walked right again after that.

She turned away, trying to avoid him. She was successful for the next little while until she moved to the side and bumped directly into him.

"Peggy?" Daniel said, rather loudly, his voice tinged with astonishment.

"Ssh!" Peggy replied, attempting to move away.

She expected him to look annoyed as she had essentially shunned him, but instead his face broke out into a wide grin. 

"Same old Peggy," he said as he pulled her to the edge of the room.

"Daniel, really, I..."

"What's going on, Peggy?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing...I..."

"I'm sorry about your parents," he interjected somberly. "I visited your father on the day he died. He was in good spirits but he knew his time had come."

Peggy blinked back tears.

"You were there?"

Daniel nodded. "For your mother too."

"Daniel...I thank thee," Peggy said sincerely. 

"I know what it's like to lose a parent," Daniel replied. He had lost his mother when he was young.

"Well I should..."

"What are you doing here, Peggy?" Daniel asked.

"Look...I..."

"I know they took the Carter lands for taxes. I tried my best to stop it from happening but I didn't want to protest too much."

"And why is that?" Peggy said angrily.

"Because I fear there is a plot against King Howard," Daniel replied. "Princess Whitney and the Sheriff's wife are up to something, I know it. I'm attempting to stay close to them in order to figure out what it is."

Peggy's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"I...I'm sorry, Daniel...I thought..."

"You thought I was one of them?" 

Peggy nodded.

"No. I may still have my land but I am most definitely not. Speaking of, where, pray tell, are you staying?"

"Sherwood Forest."

Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"You could have come to me."

Peggy blushed and looked embarrassed. "I was intending to, Daniel, I swear. But I got waylaid in the forest..."

"Are you alright?" Daniel interjected, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Oh really Daniel, I've been fighting the Holy War for three and a half years. If I can survive that, I can survive anything."

"Good point."

"Besides, it was just a group of villagers. I managed my way out of a sticky situation and all is well."

"I bet you did," Daniel said admiringly.

"I am here because..." Peggy still hesitated in revealing her true reason. She trusted Daniel but she also knew he would try to stop her.

"A woman's son is to be hanged tomorrow for stealing. I intend to stop it," Peggy said in a low voice.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Not quite sure," Peggy admitted. "But I need to get a good look at the square where it will take place."

"I know exactly where you can see it. Come, take a walk with me."

Daniel held out his arm and Peggy took it. They strolled out of the room and along a corridor lined with guards. Finally, they made their way to a round turret which gave a perfect view of the square below.

Peggy quickly took in her surroundings, assessing each vantage point. From here, it looked as though she could sneak in and hide behind a stack of barrels that were in the far corner. From there, she wasn't quite sure what she was going to do. The square was open, allowing access from the local village, as many liked to come see a hanging. That meant she could definitely blend in.

"Thank you, Daniel, I..."

"Well, well, well..." a voice chimed in from behind them. "What do we have here?"

Daniel and Peggy turned around and immediately Daniel plastered a charming smile on his face. 

"Lady Underwood," he said, reaching for her hand. The lady in question let him take it and kiss her knuckles.

"I was just having a conversation with my childhood friend, Peggy Carter. She has been away so I was telling her all the news."

"Peggy Carter?" Lady Underwood said, her eyebrow rising. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to visit my friend," Peggy said, trying to keep her voice even and gentle. "And of course, pay my respects to Princess Whitney."

"Of course," Dottie replied. "Speaking of, Princess Whitney was looking for you, Sousa."

"Well then, I shall attend to her at once," Daniel replied. "I thank thee for the talk, m’lady. It was enlightening." Daniel nodded once at Peggy and then turned to Lady Underwood.

"Lady Underwood," he said, giving a short bow before disappearing out of the room.

As soon as Daniel was gone, Lady Underwood's face changed to one of condescension.

“If you were smart, which I doubt you are,” she said in a low tone, “you would leave at once.”

"I was just..." Peggy protested.

“This is not the place for a peasant,” Lady Underwood said with a slight chuckle at Peggy’s offense. “You are a peasant, Peggy Carter, and an unruly one at that.”

"I am only a peasant because you have taxed me unfairly," Peggy replied, straightening herself up and squaring off with Lady Underwood. 

"I will tax whomever I please."

"You are not the Sheriff," Peggy stated. 

Lady Underwood stepped forward, her face inches from Peggy’s. “I am the Sheriff, and you’d best learn that. I am the supreme law of the land. I can make you and I can break you, as I have done with my worthless lout of a husband and anyone else who has defied me.“

In that moment, Peggy thought this Lady Underwood seemed exactly like a spider, waiting for its kill. She needed to leave before she said something that landed her in the dungeon.

"I shall take my leave now," said Peggy. "After all, I usually only consort with actual royalty like King Howard. I don't have time for a mere lackey of the Princess."

Lady Underwood's face filled with rage but before she could say anything, Peggy swept out of the room and hurried as fast as she could out of the castle.

Once she was on the road to Sherwood, she stopped to take a breath. 

She had so many thoughts swirling in her mind from the evening. Daniel featured prominently as did the cunning Lady Underwood. Peggy expected she would be a formidable adversary.

Because she was an adversary. 

Peggy realized that despite her attempts to leave war behind, a new one was really only just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Peggy returned to the forest, she filled in Dum Dum and the others on the layout of the square and where the gallows were set up. As they sat around the campfire on stumps and rocks, everyone listened to Peggy’s every word, some with skepticism in their expressions but some with faces as blank as parchment. 

One man, whose skin was the color of dark ale and had been introduced to her earlier as Happy Sam, spoke for the first time in front of Peggy. “You believe you can shoot an arrow that far and reach the gallows?”

“I know I can,” Peggy replied. “There’s no one better in the land with a bow and arrow than I. I just need a distraction, something to keep eyes from me while I fire.”

The confidence in her voice earned nods of encouragement from Angie and Happy Sam, and possibly a chink in the facial armor of two others.

Dum Dum and the one known as Jack, however, remained leery of the idea.

“We have no reason to be involved,” Jack said in a sharp tone. “What would we benefit from freeing a peasant boy rightly accused of thievery? 'Tis nothing but a way to bring the ire of the sheriff’s wife.”

Another of the men, a tall, lanky fellow chimed in. “The lad is every one of us, being taxed to death, being forced to steal to feed ourselves. This lad represents all that is troublesome with the princess and her rule. If we must save a boy as a precedent, then so be it.”

“Thank you…” Peggy paused, not knowing his name as he had not been introduced.

“Edwin Jarvis, m’lady. At your service.”

Jack mocked him behind his back, performing a deep bend at the waist. A few of the other men laughed.

“Jack, get off your high horse,” Angie spit out. “You are no better than any man, or woman, here. Stop acting as if you are, even if you did come from nobility.” She leaned toward Peggy. “He claims to be the son of an earl but if that is the truth, why is he here?”

Jack sneered. “I told you, my father was murdered by the sheriff, our land taken for taxes.”

“All the more reason for you to fight them, man,” Angie exclaimed.

His contemptuous look grew as he did his dramatic bow again. “Yes, m’lady.”

Angie pitched a stone at him, hitting him squarely on the head. He yelped in pain, grabbing his head. All of the men, minus Dum Dum, guffawed at that.

“Enough,” Dum Dum bellowed. “Jack may be a rutterkin but he does have a point. We must weigh the good and the bad carefully. Is it worth coming under the fire of the princess? Is this a wise move?”

“It is the only move,” Peggy responded. “We must prove to the princess that we will not acquiesce. If one person stands up to her, they may be defeated. If we all stand up to her, she will have no choice but to listen.”

“Or she will slay us all,” Jack said. “This is a fool’s errand, and I, for one, am no fool.”

Angie snorted out a laugh.

“Saving an innocent life is not a fool’s errand,” Peggy said vehemently. She then turned to Dum Dum, knowing that if she had him on her side, the others would follow. “That boy did what any of us would do to save our family from starvation. The fact that he is so young, willing to risk his life, says that he is of good stock. To allow his death would mean that we would take whatever the princess has in store for us. I will not stand for it. If I must do this alone, then so be it.”

“You do not know the lad,” Jack said, shaking his head. “You would risk your life for someone you do not know?”

“Yes, I would, if it means standing up to royal oppression.”

Silence filled the forest, as Peggy and Jack engaged in a staring contest, neither willing to back down.

Suddenly, Dum Dum let out a loud laugh, breaking the tense mood. “I believe you would do just as you stated, take on the royal house on your own.”

“If necessary,” Peggy replied.

Angie stood and walked to Peggy. “That will not happen. I will accompany you. I have nothing here but this band of fools,” she said, looking directly at Jack, “which means I have nothing to lose.”

Jarvis stood as well and moved next to Peggy. Then something happened she was not expecting: Dum Dum hoisted himself off the tree stump and went to stand next to her as well. 

The stocky man introduced to Peggy as Pinky, with his thin mustache and dark red chaperon, stood and joined them, followed quickly by Happy Sam.

“Feather-heads, every last one of you,” Jack said, rising from the rock he was seated on. He shook his head, then headed away from them into the forest.

Peggy started to follow but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Leave him be,” Dum Dum said. “He is off to sulk because he did not get his way. He will be back eventually.”

“I did not mean to cause dissension among your ranks.”

Dum Dum laughed again. “There are no ranks here, m’lady! We are but a band of fools.” He tipped his hat in Angie’s direction and she curtsied.

“I see no fools,” Peggy said with a smile. “I see nothing but good stock.”

\--------

After a long night, Peggy awoke at dawn, the first to arise. They had walked to the edge of the forest to be within an hour’s walk of the gallows, which took much of the night, and precious little sleep was had by anyone.

She looked at the men and one woman around her, all sleeping on the cold, damp ground, some covered in threadbare blankets and some not. These were good people, forced into the woods by evil. To her dying day, Peggy vowed to destroy that evil.

Within an hour, all were up and eating what little rations they had. Peggy was humbled that all of the men, and Angie, offered her food and ale, willing to have less so that she did not starve. She took as little as possible, just enough to keep her stomach from rumbling.

She was dressed in men's clothing again but with the addition of a hooded cloak borrowed from Jarvis. She knew the sheriff, and possibly the princess, would be in attendance so she had to take extra precautions in her dress. If she were spotted, the lad would have no chance at life.

Angie was wearing Peggy’s dress, looking the part of a noblewoman. Jarvis was wearing his best clothes, which were not much, but he looked as if he could be a lower nobleman, especially in the state that Nottinghamshire was in now. They would be posing as a couple and would contact the lad’s mother, letting her know the plan. The others would provide the distraction.

The group -- minus Jack, who had yet to return -- started off through the forest, taking a different route to the castle than Peggy had the night before. Much of the land on the outskirts of this part of the forest was barren, spotted with ramshackle buildings barely inhabitable yet filled to their brims with occupants. Just seeing the suffering made Peggy sick to her stomach.

They happened upon one building that was not in disrepair, the only one she had seen so far. It obviously was a church, in pristine condition and its stained-glass windows, a bright, colorful beacon in a sea of dreariness.

“The only church left in Nottinghamshire, save the royal church,” Dum Dum said solemnly. “They have been a godsend to many a family. The clergy there are wise and cunning, keeping themselves out of the bullseye of the sheriff.”

“How have they managed that?”

Dum Dum shrugged. “No one knows. Methinks one of the sisters has money coming in from another shire that she uses to bribe the sheriff’s wife.”

“I thought all shires were in dire straits.”

“Not all,” Jarvis offered. “With Nottinghamshire and Sherwood Forest being in close proximity to the royal castle, and as we enjoyed a prosperous time under King Howard, this is where the princess and sheriff’s wife concentrate their monetary assaults.”

Peggy shook her head. “We must stop her before she destroys all of England.”

“Aye,” Happy Sam agreed.

They walked in silence the rest of the way until they heard hammering and shouts. The gallows were being readied for their next victim.

“We are clear on the plan?” Peggy asked, pleased to see nods from everyone. “Godspeed, all of you.”

They all separated; Dum Dum, Pinky and Happy Sam headed away from the crowd, and Peggy, Angie and Jarvis into it. As she moved around the solemn-faced people, Peggy saw the boy being led by two guards up the stairs of the gallows. He was tall for his age, almost as tall as the guards, and as thin as a pole, all legs and arms. His hands were secured behind his back. The look of fear on his face brought tears to Peggy’s eyes. He was searching the crowd, no doubt looking for his mother. She followed his gaze and found his target just before Angie moved next to the mother, whispering something in her ear. The woman looked at her wide-eyed but tipped her head in a terse nod. The woman then looked at her son and moved her mouth. Peggy couldn’t tell what she was saying but the boy nodded at her. The woman then fled the area, pretending to be overwrought with emotion that her son was going to die. No one stopped her.

Peggy kept moving closer to the barrels, all the while scanning the crowd and the surrounding area. She did not see Princess Whitney and Sir Calvin but she knew they had to be here. There must be somewhere near where they were observing, somewhere away from the crowd. She hoped it was not an area that would have the barrels within sight.

As she reached her destination, Peggy spied Dum Dum, Pinky and Happy Sam walking close together, leaning on one another from time to time. They were on the side of the gallows opposite the barrels. The men held battered tankards filled with the last of their ale stash, and sang at the top of their lungs:

_Bring us in no brown bread, for that is made of bran,_  
_Nor bring us in no white bread, for therein is no game;_  
_But bring us in good ale, good ale, and bring us in good ale,_  
_For our blessed Lady’s sake, bring us in good ale!_

On the last word, Pinky pretended to trip, falling to the ground. His tankard flew from his hand, spilling its precious contents. He moaned, crawling to the tankard and trying to lick the rim for any remnants.

Most of the crowd regarded them as humorous, watching Dum Dum and Happy Sam unsuccessfully try to hoist Pinky off the ground. The few guards Peggy could see had postures that showed their disgust at the scene. More importantly, all eyes were on the men, not her. She used the distraction to slip behind the barrels, taking the bow and arrows from beneath the cloak, then kneeling. She set about getting her bow and arrow ready, finding the straightest arrow in the lot and examining it even though she had examined it twice before they left camp.

From her vantage point in the castle the previous evening, the barrels looked quite close to the gallows. However, now that she was here, the distance was at least 30 yards. She was unable to recall hitting a mark this far, let alone a mark as thin as a rope.

When Peggy looked up, she saw that the boy now was on the high wooden box, and the noose was around his neck. Some women had turned their heads, while the looks on many of the men’s faces were pained. The only people who looked joyful were the smattering of guards around the base of the gallows, along with Lady Underwood, who was on the platform along with the boy and the hangman. It was obvious to Peggy that the sheriff’s wife was in her glory as she stepped forward, to the center of the platform.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to see to the punishment of a thief. Let this stand as a warning to all of you. The royal family will not allow for thievery, no matter the scale. Stealing from the royal bakery, or anywhere, will earn you the same punishment: death.”

The men started up their song again, much to the ire of Lady Underwood, whose head turned toward them. Peggy could hear Dum Dum’s thunderous baritone sing:

_Bring us in no beef, for there is many bones_

That was Peggy’s cue. She ignored the rest of the verse, instead hearing her father’s voice in her head: ‘Check the wind, allow for the arrow to fall with the distance. See the arrow’s path in your mind’s eye and you will know when the time is right.’

She held back a gasp as the hangman kicked the box from underneath the boy’s feet, suspending him in the air by his neck. Taking a deep breath, she lined up the shot, pulled back the bow and let go. The arrow sailed through the air and sliced the rope inches above the boy’s head. He dropped to the platform, ran to the edge and immediately jumped down. The arrow embedded itself in a post on the opposite side of the gallows.

“Seize that boy!” Lady Underwood yelled. “And seize the man who shot that arrow!”

Mayhem ensued within the crowd, some cheering, some screaming. A few of the village men blocked the path of the guards and were the recipients of the butt end of spears to their heads.

Peggy saw the boy running by her and she jumped out and grabbed him, pulling him behind the barrels. 

He kicked at her. “Let me go! Let me go!”

“Wait,” Peggy implored. “Your mother knows I am here. She spoke to you from the crowd. She told you to run, did she not?”

He stopped kicking but tried to run. “Are you the one who freed me?”

“Yea,” Peggy said, taking a knife from under her cloak and cutting the ropes binding his hands. “You must run, lad. Go to your mother and family, and all of you must flee. It is the only way for you to be safe.”

“But where will we go?”

Peggy paused, realizing she had no answer to offer him. Then it came to her. “There is a church near here. Do you know where it is?” The boy nodded. “Take your family there. They will be able to help you.”

She watched as the boy ran into the crowd, men and women shielding him from view. Most of the villagers were in their favor and would secure the boy’s escape.

With the commotion still happening, Peggy decided to make her own escape. She rose from her kneeling position and tucked the bow underneath the cloak. As she stepped out from behind the barrels, the bow dropped to the ground. She scrambled to pick it up and hide it but it was too late.

“There!” yelled a guard. 

Peggy ran like the wind, dodging villagers as best she could. She turned to see if she was being followed, which she was, by two guards. When she turned forward, she ran headfirst into a man. His hands grasped her shoulders and she tried to wriggle out of his grip, all the time keeping her head down to hide her face.

“Apologies, m’lord.”

“Peggy,” the man whispered. 

She looked up at him and realized she had literally run into Daniel.

“Go,” he said. “I will handle your pursuers.”

She nodded and ran toward the forest, not looking back.

\------------

It took some time for the guards to reach Daniel, their journey waylaid by people blocking their path. As they approached, he moved his cane to the side, as if he lost his balance, and it tripped both guards. One landed on top of the other, and they pushed at each other to move.

Daniel put on a shocked face. “Apologies, sirs!” 

“You hoddypeak!” one of the guards spit out as he stood. “She’s getting away! We should take you in!”

“Please,” Daniel said in his most pathetic voice. “I am but a lame man. I mean no harm. I slipped and had to right myself.”

The guard snarled but he and the other guard starting running.

Daniel laughed to himself as he walked away, taking his time. He should have known the archer was Peggy; he had seen her hit apples off of trees at 50 paces. She was a marksman like no other. 

Despite the fact that their last words to each other before she left for the Crusades were bitter, he never wished ill of Peggy. She was his oldest and dearest friend, and no harsh words would change that. A day did not go by that he did not wonder if she was safe and well. A day did not go by that he did not wonder what might have been between them. He once thought they would marry, as they had been inseparable as youths. After what he had done while she was gone, however, he feared that was behind them. 

As he walked, his stomach tightened with growing dread. If Peggy did not watch herself, she would meet an untimely death in her quest for justice. Defying the princess was like venturing into a dragon’s lair. He had learned first hand that Princess Whitney was not someone to challenge. His own relationship with her was built upon manipulation and lies. If that deception were uncovered, it would mean his death. He was ashamed of what he had done but it was necessary in order to keep his family safe. He would not hesitate to do the same for his friend.

Squaring his shoulders, he vowed to do whatever was needed to protect Peggy Carter.

\--------------

Jack watched in astonishment as Peggy darted into the forest. She was not lying when she said she was the best in the land. In all his days, he had never seen such a shot. He had to admire her for that. A little voice in his head told him she and he were not that much different, both fighting for what was rightfully theirs. He should be an earl by heredity, just as his father was. He shook off the thought. No, he was very different from Peggy Carter. Her father was a lowly baronet. His father was an earl. Jack was true nobility.

He knew little about his father’s death, other than what he learned from his mother: The sheriff owed his father money and was unable to pay. That was not surprising, as his father was known to be a ruthless bastard who loaned money and demanded double in return. His father went to collect on the debt and never returned. They had to assume the sheriff had him murdered. Within a fortnight, they were forcibly removed from their home. His mother and brother left for another shire but Jack decided to stay and get his proper life back, which meant getting the princess’s attention. Information was a lucrative commodity in Nottinghamshire, and Jack intended to cash in.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Lady Underwood approaching him. It sickened him to have to deal with the wife of his father’s murderer but it was a means to an end.

“Did you see who the archer was?” she asked as soon as she reached him.

Jack opened his mouth, then closed it. Giving them the woman was valuable information, another feather in his cap in the eyes of the princess. He should give them Peggy Carter, foolish as she was. He should give her up, but that voice in his head spoke again, telling him that if he played this right, he could secure his title and his land with one act.

“I did not see a face,” he said.

Lady Dottie frowned. “Then what use are you?”

“I have heard mumblings of a rebellion by the peasants. This person may be involved. I can get information, names. You will be able to thwart their efforts. That will be worth my title of earl.”

She brushed off his comment with a flourish of her hand. “'Tis no concern of mine. My concern is that the princess witnessed this debacle and is livid. She has instructed me to issue a bounty, a generous reward for whomever can find this archer. You had best work fast if you want in the princess’s good graces.” Lady Underwood then turned on her heel and briskly walked away.

Jack sighed in relief. He would find out about Peggy’s plans and report back. That would undoubtedly earn him favor in the princess’s eye. He was glad he did not give Peggy to the sheriff’s wife. He ignored that voice in his head this time, as it told him he did not give her up because part of him thought what she was doing was right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Shout out to our beta, lillianmmalter who is awesome.

A week had gone by since the near hanging of the young boy and Peggy found herself quite busy. From that moment, she determined that she wasn't going to let the injustices that Princess Whitney had imposed on the people just go by without question. She would fight them, even if it was in her own small way.

What she discovered as she started to investigate the state of Nottinghamshire was that the hand of Princess Whitney was far-reaching. Her spies and soldiers were everywhere and it seemed as if the Princess's only wish was to gain more fortune, and that came about by taxing the peasants. But it was more than taxing them. If anyone defied them, they were immediately punished and quite severely. 

Several days ago, Peggy headed to the village nearest Sherwood to see what she could do to help. She hadn't told the others, not wanting to get them involved. She had her bow and arrow and her trusty cloak, which kept her hidden in plain sight.

She hadn't stepped foot in the village for more than a minute before shouting drew her attention. An old man stood in front of his house, waving his hands and gesticulating at the guards in front of him. As Peggy drew nearer, she could hear him speak. 

"Please, this is my home!" The man pleaded. "I beg of you..."

"Enough!" Shouted one of the guards as he drew his hand back and slapped the man soundly across the face. "Either pay the tax that is owed or get out."

The man recoiled from the hit. "But..."

"Get out of the way, old man," the other guard said, grabbing him by the arm. "Clearly, you do not have the tax. This shack and land are ours now."

"Please..."

Peggy couldn't watch any longer.

She strode forward, and shouted in a commanding voice, "Let go of him!"

The guards swivelled to see who dared defy them.

"What does it matter to you?" One of the guards sneered. "Mind your business, knave!"

Peggy reached for her bow and arrow and had it pointed at the guards before they could react.

"Let go of the man," she said sternly, "and back away."

The guard scoffed and grabbed the man even harder. Peggy let an arrow loose and it flew through the air, piercing the man's skin on his hand.

He cried out while the other guard immediately reached for his sword and began to charge Peggy. She let fly another arrow and it punctured his elbow, where his armour did not reach.

The guard hit the ground and reached for the arrow, yelping as he yanked it from his elbow. The other guard was still wailing in pain. 

Peggy walked towards them.

"Shall I fire another?" She said menacingly. 

The guards shook their heads.

"Please...whatever you want...just don't shoot," the first guard said.

"Where is the money you have collected from this peasants? I assume you've been doing this all day."

The guard with the arrow through his hand gestured at a satchel near his waist. 

"Toss it over here," Peggy commanded.

The guard gingerly did as he was told.

"Now, leave."

"But..."One of the guards began to protest. "Princess Whitney..."

"Princess Whitney needs to learn what happens when she overtaxes her people. Now go, before I get mad."

The guards scrambled off, heading down the main road as fast as they could. No doubt, they would go right to Princess Whitney. Peggy had no problem with that. The more she could antagonize the Princess, the better.

She felt a tug at her sleeve.

"Thank you, kind sir," said the old man. "I am forever grateful to you. Whatever I may do to assist you..."

Peggy tossed him the satchel of coin. She kept her head down so the man could not see her face.

"Make sure these coins make it to the right people," she said.

The man nodded and Peggy turned to leave.

"Wait!" The man protested. "I do not know your name, kind sir."

"I do not have one," Peggy replied as she strode off.

Now, a few days later, she sat by the riverbank on the edge of Sherwood and began planning her next move. In the last few days, she had robbed several noblemen and distributed the wealth amongst the peasants, including her 'merry' friends in the forest. 

She wondered what her father and mother would think. She was a simple thief now, and although a part of her was disheartened that she had to do this, she knew it was the only way. She couldn't sit by and watch while Princess Whitney starved the peasants. Besides, she was waiting for a reaction. Peggy knew that Princess Whitney would react somehow and when she did, Peggy would be ready.

As she sat by the riverbank, Peggy heard the sound of footsteps. 

She immediately leapt up and hid behind a nearby tree, waiting to see who it was.

A woman came into view, and Peggy noticed that she was a rich woman at that. The woman had a dress with an intricate pattern on it and she carried a satchel that Peggy was sure was filled with coins.

Peggy paused for a moment, debating whether she should rob this woman. She was a woman after all, alone in the forest and perhaps her circumstances weren't what they seemed. On the other hand, the people of Sherwood needed to eat tonight. Her mind made up, Peggy crept towards the woman who had paused at the riverbank, clearly debating how to cross it.

Peggy reached for her bow and arrow and pointed it at the woman. 

"Hark! Who dares enter Sherwood Forest?"

The woman turned around, startled.

"I am only a simple woman," she explained. "I need to get through Sherwood to go to my village."

Peggy laughed softly.

"A simple woman would not be wearing that dress," she pointed out. "Or carry a satchel full of coins. I can hear them jingling from here. Now hand them over please."

"I need this money to..."

"No doubt spend on frivolous things," Peggy interjected. "I do not care about your need for fripperies. Put. The. Satchel. Down."

The woman complied and Peggy strode forward, lowering her bow and arrow as she reached for the coins.

In an instant, the woman reached out and pushed her, causing her to lose her footing and land in the riverbank. Peggy was up on her feet before the woman could reach for the satchel though and Peggy shoved the woman away.

The mysterious woman did not miss a beat. She came at Peggy, ready to attack and Peggy recoiled as the woman’s fist hit her jaw. Peggy had never fought a woman before but clearly this was no ordinary woman. 

She struck back, landing a few blows to the woman's torso before recoiling from a few she received. Mere minutes went by but Peggy felt herself getting winded. 

They were in the water now and both were trying to maintain their foothold on the slippery rocks below. Peggy saw the woman's eyes narrow but before she could react, the woman charged, slamming into Peggy and causing both of them to land in the water.

They thrashed around a bit before they both managed to stand up. Peggy noticed that despite a cut on her forehead and possible other injuries, the woman was still ready to fight.

"Perhaps I shall let you keep your coin," Peggy said, huffing a bit.

The woman smiled.

"Perhaps, that would be wise," she replied, as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Who are you?" Peggy asked. "We could use a strong woman like you here in Sherwood."

"A generous offer," the woman said. "Alas, I have other duties. I am a nun at the Church of St. Mary in Edwinstone. My name is Sister Rose Robert." 

"Did a young boy come your way last week with his family? He was scheduled to be hanged and..."

"Yes," Rose interjected. "So it's you."

"What?"

"They are calling you The Hood. You appear to be doing quite a good job at getting under Princess Whitney's skin. I hear she's furious."

Peggy smiled wryly. "The Hood? Really?"

"You are a hero to many," Rose commented. "And an enemy to the crown."

"I am only an enemy to the Princess. King Howard is the true ruler."

"I agree," Rose said. "We must be vigilant. I see more and more poor in the parish every day. I try to take as much action as I can, but you are doing much better than I."

"How are you managing to take care of everyone?" Peggy said curiously.

"It's not me," Rose admitted. "It's our priest, Father Samberly. He's not good for much to be honest but he does have some skills."

Peggy raised an eyebrow.

"He did this," Rose said, gesturing to her dress. "He's handy with a needle and thread. I'm off to sell it at the market."

The idea of a priest sewing was a surprise to Peggy but this would explain how they kept their church alive.

"I'd best be off," Rose said. "I must get to the market before sundown."

"Sister Rose, if I may, can I send people your way? People who may be in need?"

Rose nodded. "Of course. Whatever we can do to help The Hood," she said cheekily.

"As long as you stop calling me that ridiculous name," Peggy replied.

"Alright," Rose said.

Peggy watched as she headed off across the river and into the woods. She was glad she had another ally in this fight.

 

_______________________________

"What is going on?"

The fierce shouts of Princess Whitney reverberated throughout the castle walls.

"They call him The Hood," Lady Underwood replied, rather indifferent to Princess Whitney’s outburst.

"The Hood? What sort of ridiculous name is that?" Princess Whitney stated.She narrowed her eyes at Lady Underwood who seemed completely unphased by her menacing air.

"I agree."

"I want you to go village to village. Take your best men with you. Find this Hood creature before it's too late. Burn down their homes if need be!"

"While that is a thought, your majesty," Lady Underwood said smoothly. "I have another. We must be careful not to incite the villagers to riot."

"What on earth do you mean?" Princess Whitney demanded.

"They see this Hood figure as a hero. Doing what's right for them. If we attack them to get to him, they will only turn against us. I have another idea."

"Which is?" Princess Whitney said impatiently.

"The villagers are hungry. It won't take much to turn against this Hood person. I say we offer a bounty. 100 shillings, dead or alive. Those idiot peasants will be tripping over themselves to expose this man."

Princess Whitney thought about this for a moment. While she wanted to attack the peasants, Lady Underwood did have a good point. The last thing she wanted was a revolt on her hands.

"I agree. Make it happen Lady Underwood. I want this Hood figure's head on my doorstep by the end of the fortnight."

Lady Underwood bowed and left the room, leaving Princess Whitney alone with her thoughts.

She had to get rid of this Hood person. He was causing too much trouble. She was so close to the throne she could almost taste it. After all, Howard was off playing his silly war games. 

She would steal the throne from him, that was inevitable. And then she would have the power she so craved. Princesses were still vulnerable but Queens...well, they were practically impervious. 

Princess Whitney smiled and chuckled a little as she caressed the arm of the throne with her fingertips.

This would all be hers.

And no one was going to get in her way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, this will be the last update for a while. Real Life has invaded, but we promise to update as quickly as we can. Thanks for sticking with us!

Peggy returned to her childhood fort on the outskirts of Sherwood Forest. It was a small space but large enough for her to sleep and store her weapons and clothing. The fort was her base of operations as she continued her campaign to return money to the villagers. Much of what she recovered went to the people themselves. Some of her bounty went to Sister Rose Robert and the church as well. The sister said taxes had been raised once again, and more families were seeking refuge, both physically and spiritually, in the church. Peggy was confident the coins would be put to good use.

She climbed out of the fort and withdrew her bow and quiver of arrows. Hefting the quiver over her shoulder, she checked the bow. She would need new string, as hers had frays everywhere. Where she would find hemp or an animal for sinew she was not sure. Perhaps Dum Dum and his crew had found...

“Peggy?”

She whipped around, bow raised and, within a second, an arrow at the ready. She sighed in relief as she saw Daniel, one hand raised in surrender. For a man who walked with a limp and used a cane, his approach was disturbingly quiet.

“You always were the fastest draw the land,” he said, smirk firmly planted on his face. “Not surprising I would find you here eventually. I have been back many a time yet it looked untouched.”

Her shoulders hitched in a shrug. “I placed leaves in front to cover my tracks.”

He smiled, softening his chiseled features. She had forgotten how his smile relaxed his face, making him that much more attractive.

“Always resourceful,” he said. “‘Tis the Peggy I know.”

She smiled shyly. “One never can be too careful.”

“Especially when one is doing what you are. I wish to help.” He looked down at his leg. “I may not be fast or good in a swordfight, but I do have many sources for information.”

“Daniel, your injury does not hold you back,” she said, moving toward him. “I have talked with one of the sisters at the church. She speaks very highly of you, all you have done to help those in need.”

“I am one of the lucky ones. I wish to help others, to help you help the villagers get back what once was theirs.”

“I cannot ask you to put yourself in danger,” she replied.

“You do not need to ask. What is happening to Nottinghamshire cannot continue. Tell me what I can do to help and I will do it.”

She shook her head, shocked at his words. “I am surprised you would want to help me, especially after what I said, before I left…”

“You were angry. As was I. What we said were not real words.”

“They felt real,” she said, lowering her gaze. “You chastised me for wanting to go off to the Crusades. I said you were no longer my friend. You told me you never wanted to see me again.”

“I was angry and jealous.”

“Jealous?”

He nodded. “Of you. You were off to do what I should have, had I been able. I was angry with myself for letting my family down. There is honor in going to war to defend your country and your church. I was unable to bring that honor to my family, and I took that out on you.”

Peggy’s gaze went to his leg and the intricately carved wooden cane next to it. Each time she saw that cane, guilt filled her body like floodwaters, threatening to drown her. His injury was her fault. Had she not goaded him into the tree-climbing challenge, he would not have fallen. He would be the able-bodied man she knew was inside of him. 

Tears sprang to her eyes. “I stole that honor from you. You would not have been hurt if I had not challenged you.”

“You have no fault in it, Peggy. No one’s fault but my own. And ‘twas a good thing I was here, as my family needed me.” He stepped forward and took her hand in his. “From the very beginning, I enjoyed your challenges. You pushed me to push myself. I believe we pushed each other to become better versions of ourselves. I have missed your challenges over the years.”

She smiled softly. “They were but childish dares.”

“Which would make sense since we _were_ younghedes.”

Her smile faded as she met his gaze. She saw something in those deep brown eyes, something she had seen before, brief flashes of something other than friendship. Or were her eyes playing tricks on her?

“But we are no longer younghedes,” she said just above a whisper, taking another step toward him.

He did the same, until they were standing face to face. “No, we are not. We are adults. Man and woman.”

They were mere inches apart, lips a hair’s breadth away. She leaned toward him, her eyes closing on instinct. 

“Peggy, I...”

Her eyes snapped open and she immediately pulled back, yanking her hand from his. What was she thinking? Not what he was, apparently. From his lowered gaze and white-knuckled grip on his cane, it was obvious he did not feel the same way. She had made a fool of herself. Heat flooded her cheeks, no doubt reddening them.

She turned her back to him, moving away. “Aye. You are here to discuss how to help.”

“‘Tis not the only reason,” he replied nervously, “but I must confess something first, before we proceed.”

Turning to face him, she asked, “Proceed with what?”

His own cheeks flushed. “With… talking. I need you to know about what has happened, with the princess.”

“I think it is evident what has happened,” Peggy said matter-of-factly. “She is mad. Mad with power and money, and she will destroy England if she is not stopped. If King Howard knew of her antics, there would be hell to pay.”

He shook his head. “Not what I meant.” 

He seemed distant now, preoccupied with something that furrowed his brow and stole the twinkle from his eyes. Peggy noticed, concern creeping into her own features. She reached out and put a hand on his forearm but he pulled away from her. 

“You are worrying me, Daniel. What has happened?”

“While you were gone…” He shook his head again. “There are things I have done...”

“As have I,” she said. “These are hard times. We do what we must. I have killed men.”

“You were in a war. What I have done… I am not proud… I am... ashamed...”

He was fumbling with his words, and Peggy found it infuriating.

“Daniel, you are a good man. Hard times do not change that. What could you have done that would cause you such pain?”

He took in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. “I had to do what I could to save my land for my family.”

“As many of the villagers have done,” she replied. “No shame in that.”

“I… I met with Princess Whitney to plead my case, my family’s case. My father is the most respected carpenter in all of England. I believed that should account for something. However...it seemed that she has… taken a liking to me. A strong liking.”

He paused and Peggy tilted her head, waiting for him to continue. She had a bad feeling about what he was saying.

“She offered me a deal and I agreed, reluctantly. I felt I had no choice but to agree.” His eyes darted everywhere but at Peggy. “Princess Whitney and I… well… we...”

Realization bloomed on her face. “You kissed her?”

“Yes.” He met her gaze briefly. “‘More than that, though.”

“You certainly could not court her, as she is royalty, and...” Then Peggy’s eyes widened. She understood now, truly understood his hesitation, his shame. “You… you took to her bed? That was your deal?”

He lowered his gaze, which gave her the answer she was seeking.

She opened her mouth to say ‘how could you’ but the words would not come. She had no claim to him. There were no promises made, no betrothal declarations spoken. Never had they even kissed; theirs was a friendship built in childhood and honed through their youth. A close friendship, perhaps closer than a man and woman should be, but never more than that. So why did she feel betrayed?

“I saw an opportunity and I seized it,” he said softly. “I did it to keep my family safe, to keep a roof over their heads and food in their mouths. ‘Twas not my intent nor my desire to do what I did.”

“I am sure it was a very unpleasant experience,” she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “A momentous sacrifice for you.”

“I could not put my family out,” he said sharply. “No home, no money, no food. You know nothing of what the villagers have been through, Peggy. I had to protect my family.”

“And the only way you could do that was to prostitute yourself?”

He flinched as if she had slapped him across the face. “I did what was necessary. It was not enjoyable.”

Peggy huffed out a bitter laugh. “Thy poor soul, Daniel. Pray tell, how did you get through it?” 

“I thought of another while I was with her.” He looked away. “The one woman who has my heart.”

So he did have a woman, besides the princess, of course. Peggy was afraid he would find a betrothed while she was gone. That was why he pulled away from her. He did not want to kiss her because he belonged to another. 

It should not surprise her. He was attractive, kind, hard working, a catch for any maiden, despite his indiscretion with the princess. People underestimated him because of his injury but he was as strong and cunning as anyone she knew. And he was smart, with a wit as sharp as a knight’s sword. Few knew this about him. She knew, had known since they were younghedes. Now another knew him, perhaps better than she did. She should be happy for him, as she was nothing more than a friend, that much was clear. However, happy was one thing she was not at the moment.

“So this… opportunity,” she ventured. “It happened once?”

He bit his bottom lip, and again she received her answer without a word being spoken.

“Daniel…” She was unable to keep the disgust from her tone.

“I am still alive, my family is still alive because of what I have done,” he said firmly. “She will not kill me. She believes there is a romance between us, but I assure you, there is not. However, I can use my status…”

Peggy huffed out another laugh. “Status! ‘Tis one way of stating it.”

“I can use my status to assist you in robbing the richest people, the ones who are responsible for the villagers being stripped of their money and their land.”

“I know who is responsible,” she bit out. “Thy beloved princess and the sheriff’s wife.”

“There are others who are benefitting from this. One of my sources told me there is a meeting in the morrow for the princess’s closest confidants. These are the people responsible, I can feel it in my bones. If I contact the princess, she will invite me to the castle.”

She sneered. “I would not want you to defile yourself again for my sake.”

“I would do anything for you, Peggy.” 

He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder but she recoiled. His words were like a dagger to her heart. His… actions with the princess were taking that knife and twisting and turning it in her chest.

They both flinched as they heard rustling leaves crunching under heavy feet. Peggy picked up her bow and an arrow and, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Daniel retrieve a knife from beneath his tunic.

“‘Tis just I,” said the familiar booming voice.

Peggy put her bow down. “Dum Dum, you nearly had an arrow through the heart.”

“At the hands of a pretty lady, I should perish so lucky.” He tipped his hat to her.

Peggy rolled her eyes. “What brings you here?”

“May I have a word with you?” Dum Dum shot Daniel a sharp look. “In private.”

She looked at Daniel, and he started to turn and walk away. Despite her disappointment in what he shared with her, she still trusted him. 

“Daniel, do not leave.” She turned toward Dum Dum. “You may speak in front of him. He is with us.” 

Dum Dum hesitated but finally nodded. “What brings me here is you, m’lady. I heard tell of your exploits. Robbing the rich and spreading the wealth among the villagers. You are a hero in their eyes. Or, shall I say, you were.”

“What has happened?” she asked, curious.

“The princess has issued a bounty, five hundred gold pieces for the one known as The Hood, dead or alive.”

“Five hundred gold pieces,” she said thoughtfully. “Would think I am worth more than that.”

Dum Dum let out a bark of laughter. “Some of the villagers are readying their weapons to search for you. That many gold pieces would make an enemy of family or friend.”

She nodded, keeping a humorous front but knowing that taking on the princess and the sheriff’s wife was a dangerous cause. However, the stakes were much higher now, five hundred times higher.

“Peggy,” Daniel said, “you must stop, just until…”

“I must not! I _will_ not stop. The sheriff’s wife is tightening the noose on the villagers. They will starve to death if they have no food or money.”

Daniel sighed, admitting defeat. “You cannot stay in the forest, then. You will be an easy target. Stay with me.”

“No, it would put your family in danger, and you must remain above reproach in the princess’s eyes if you are to make best use of your status.” She spit out the last word as if biting into spoiled meat.

“We will protect her,” Dum Dum said, then turned to Peggy. “Strength in numbers and all that.”

“I cannot ask that of you and your men, nor of Angie.”

“You need not ask as they have agreed,” Dum Dum replied. “We are with you until the end, m’lady.”

Daniel nodded. “As am I.”

Peggy started to protest but knew better than to argue with these two stubborn men. She also knew that in order to take down Princess Whitney, she would need all of the help she could muster.

\-------------

Daniel watched the man Peggy called Dum Dum carefully. He recognized him from the hanging, being one of the three who provided a diversion for Peggy. The man seemed to be a friend but looks were deceiving, especially these days. One never knew what a man would do when faced with a difficult situation, Daniel thought ruefully.

“We have a new camp,” Dum Dum said. “Deeper in the forest, near the Foul Evil Brook, nearly a day’s walk from any village but should be secure enough.”

Daniel nodded. “I know it. Quite remote and rarely visited by the royal family, or anyone, for that matter. Rumors say it is haunted.”

Dum Dum smiled. “Pray tell, who would start such a rumor?”

Daniel returned the smile, liking the big gentleman the more he spoke. He did not want to leave Peggy, but he knew she could take care of herself.

“Come,” Dum Dum said to Peggy, “if we are to get to camp before Happy Sam and Pinky eat all of the mutton, we must leave now.”

Picking up a smattering of leaves, Peggy feathered them across the ground in front of the fort, then started to replace the branches at the entrance. Daniel moved next to her, helping place the branches in a haphazard yet strategic way.

“I shall find out what the princess has planned next,” Daniel said. “She cannot continue to tax those who have no money. She will be plotting something new. I will attend the meeting and find out what I can.”

She nodded but did not respond or look at him, yet he could feel contempt wafting off of her like heat from a fire.

“And perhaps,” he continued, “then we will… talk… about…”

“Aye,” she said sharply, then grabbed her bow and arrow and followed Dum Dum through the forest.

Daniel sighed, watching her leave. He should have been silent, using his lips to show her what she meant to him instead of using his words to disgust her. Yet he knew her so well. If there was one thing that she detested, perhaps more than what the princess was doing to the villagers, it was deception.

Perhaps it would have been better to keep the truth from her. What he and the princess did was in the past, never to happen again, if he had any say in it. His last time with Princess Whitney ended with Sir Calvin interrupting, kicking Daniel and his clothing out of her quarters as he yelled at the top of his lungs that she was playing with fire and would get burned. Male royalty could do as they pleased but female royals were held on a higher pedestal. If the general public were to learn that a princess was cavorting with a commoner, her power over the villagers would be destroyed. She would be seen as a harlot and tainted, as Calvin was not too shy to tell her, and she would lose everything. She seemed to listen to her chancellor, yet she still sent word to Daniel that their ‘business’ with each other was far from over.

That was what he had to do at the banquet, take the princess’s audience to plan a rendezvous. Luck was with him, as Calvin found them and shooed Daniel away before a time and place could be set. He knew it was only a matter of time, though. Now that Peggy was back, he could not see himself meeting with the princess again. All he could see was the disappointment in Peggy’s face. Yet he knew he had to see the princess in order to get the information Peggy needed. He had to get into that meeting and convince Princess Whitney he wanted to help her gain the power and money she so desperately sought. He had to do what was necessary, once again, as much as the thought made him queasy.

 _Quite a quandary you have, Daniel_ , he thought to himself as he began his long walk home. He laughed silently. Quandary did not begin to describe the mess of pottage he had created of his life. One desperate act had secured his family’s future while dooming his own with the woman he loved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Sorry for the crazy wait between chapters! 
> 
> I got a new job and then had to move and it was generally nutty all around. All is settled now so here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

_____

Daniel surveyed the group of men from his vantage point in the balcony. He was supposed to be waiting for Princess Whitney in her chambers but it did not take much for him to find the room where the men were meeting. 

At first, he thought he would ask the Princess to attend the meeting but he knew it was impossible. These were titled men and he was not.

Of course, he would forgo a title if it meant that he would have to treat people the way these nine men did. They cared not for the peasants who worked their land. The oppression they imposed on their serfs left many in dire hardship. 

They were called the Curia Regis and were the royal council as well as the court of justice, not that much justice was to be found. Instead, they used their position to elevate themselves.

They cared not who was in power. Daniel had seen them fawn over King Howard when he was present and as soon as the power shifted to Princess Whitney, so did they. 

And now they were in one of the rooms in the castle, seated around the table, waiting for the arrival of the Princess and most likely, the Sheriff's wife. Daniel hoped they would reveal their plans for Peggy.

Peggy.

He felt an odd heavy sensation in the pit of his stomach as he thought of their last encounter. He knew she would not take well to what he had said but he had to tell her. It was what was right.

Her reaction surprised him. He expected the anger, nay even hoped for it. What he had done was wrong, he knew, but at the time it seemed to be the only path for him to follow.

And yet there was something else to her words, something beyond the anger that he could not figure out.

Daniel was pulled out of his musings by the sound of the door opening. In strode Princess Whitney with Lady Underwood following behind her. 

He watched from the shadows by the balcony railing as the others stood, waiting for the command of the Princess. She sat at the head of the table and flicked her hand, and they all sat down in response.

"You know why I have gathered ye." Princess Whitney stated. "Something must be done about this Hood."

"Give me the blessing," piped up Hugh Jones, The Earl of Derbyshire. "I will search and find him and bring you his head."

The others roared in approval. 

"Thank you but no," the Princess replied. "This requires more than brute force. We cannot have the peasants rail against us. I will have order."

"What do you suggest, milady?" a baron spoke up. "They say he is as quick as a fox and sly too. He vanishes into the night with pockets full of gold before his victims have realized they've even been robbed!"

"I heard he speaks to witches," another man piped up.

"'Tis true." The baron replied. "He is friends with the evil spirits in Sherwood and beyond. They help him do his bidding."

The men at the table began murmuring to each other, trading stories of the Hood. 

Daniel couldn’t help but smirk. If only Peggy was here to hear these ludicrous tales. 

"Silence!" Princess Whitney commanded, striking her hand against the table. "Tis nonsense. This is not a witch or evil spirit, it is a man. A single man who can be killed. I propose a trap."

Daniel leaned forward upon hearing the Princess's words. 

"The Sheriff has devised a plan. We shall have a faire."

The men around the table looked confusedly at each other.

"A faire with a contest. An archery contest. Surely, even the Hood himself, won't be able to stay away."

"How do you know he will come?" Another earl asked.

"Because I am offering 2000 gold pieces to the winner."

Shock rippled through the men at the table. Daniel gasped and then fell back into the shadows of the balcony. He only hoped that no one heard him. Otherwise, it was all for naught.

The sum was a high amount, high enough to entice Peggy. She would want to be a part of the contest. Daniel would have to convince her not to attend, something that was more difficult now that his past was laid bare.

"So if the Hood is in the contest, how shall ye capture him?" the Earl of Derbyshire asked.

Princess Whitney smiled.

"He shall be the best. We know this to be true. When he wins the contest, he will be unmasked and arrested."

The men around the table nodded.

"And then..." Princess Whitney said, pausing for effect. "I shall have his head on a pike. To show these peasants that they dare not defy me."

The nine men banged their fists on the table to show their support. Daniel felt sick to his stomach.

“Of course,” Princess Whitney said, once the noise had died down. “This is not our only problem. There is much more at stake than just this hooded figure. Once we get rid of him, our plans shall go forward.”

The men nodded in agreement.

Shortly after, they were dismissed and Princess Whitney swept from the room.

Immediately, Daniel headed back to her chambers, hoping to get there before the Princess. She could not know that he overheard the plan.

He arrived at the chambers and sat in one of the chairs, attempting to catch his breath and look calm.

But he thought of Peggy's sharp words and his heart fell heavy.

Were he to liaise with the princess, he would lose Peggy forever if he had not already done so. 

And yet, he had to get this news to her and stop her from attending the faire. That was of most importance. Protecting Peggy. It was all he could do now. 

Daniel steeled himself as he saw the door to the princess’s bedchamber open. In strode the Princess, a smile on her face.

“You were waiting. You must miss me,” Princess Whitney said.

Daniel said nothing.

"Why so silent? You look unhappy," Princess Whitney remarked. "How can you be unhappy while in the presence of your Princess?"

"'Tis only family concerns," Daniel replied. "I am sorry to bring my bad mood here. Perhaps I should leave..."

Princess Whitney swept forward.

"I have a solution to all of your problems," she stated. "A thought came to me and I am delighted to tell you."

Daniel looked at her quizzically.

"You have served your princess well," Whitney said with a sly smile. "So therefore I've decided to make you an earl."

Shock flooded Daniel's face. He was not expecting that. There had to be a catch.

"Well...I..."

"Loss of speech?" Princess Whitney asked. "Hear me well. You will make a fine earl. And then, when you have been titled, we can be together."

There it was. The catch. 

Daniel's thoughts were whirring in his head. How could he refuse? To do so would ruin him and his family, not to mention leave him unable to find out more about how the princess planned to stay in power. She alluded to her plans tonight but he needed definite proof. 

But to accept...

Well, that meant much worse. 

He would lose Peggy, that was for certain. And he would become a servant of sorts for the princess. Not the life he wanted for himself.

"I am honoured," he managed to choke out. "But I did not realize there were any titles to be given."

“There is one, and I have decided to give it to you.”

“I’m sure the Council would not appreciate my becoming titled for no reason,” Daniel said, trying to figure out a way out of this. 

"You fail to understand one important thing," she replied. "I make the laws of the land. I can do as I please."

She paused and looked at him shrewdly.

"Do you not want this title?" She asked.

"Oh, I do. And I am grateful for it and for your attentions, Princess," Daniel replied.

"Good."

With that, Princess Whitney drew near Daniel and before he could react, she was kissing him hungrily. 

Peggy's image flashed in his mind and he pulled away.

Whitney scowled.

"Do you not desire my attentions?"

"Oh, I do," Daniel said hastily. "But my mind is on the title. There is so much to prepare if this is to occur."

"You can think about that later," Whitney said, moving in close again.

"Fine Princess, it is all I can think about," Daniel confessed. "And perhaps..."

"Yes?"

"Perhaps we should wait until the title is in hand."

"We have never waited before," Princess Whitney stated.

"Yes, however our last encounter was interrupted by Sir Chadwick. I would hate for it to happen again. After all, your propriety..."

"Yes, yes," Princess Whitney said, frustration in her voice. "I suppose you are correct. Why must the King be allowed to romp and catch every fetching maiden in the land with nary a whisper, yet I..."

"It is unfortunate," Daniel replied. "Should I...?"

"Yes, go," said Whitney, waving her hand and dismissing him. 

Daniel nodded and bowed and headed out the room. 

Thank god he managed to escape. He knew next time he would not be so lucky. Now he knew he needed a plan to deal with all of this. But first, he had to go warn Peggy.

Daniel was so caught up in his musings that he barely realized he was out of the castle and on the path to home. 

Suddenly, he was shoved hard and knocked to the ground. He looked up to see a bevy of men around him.

"I do not have any coin," he stated. "I am a mere man, heading home."

"You may be a mere man," a voice came from the darkness. "But soon you will be Earl, shall you not?"

Daniel peered into the darkness and watched as a familiar figure emerged.

"Sir Chadwick, I..."

"Spare me," the man said. "I know what you do. You have lowered yourself to gain her favour and it's very clever and yet you will not win."

"I do not desire to compete..." Daniel replied, his mind churning. He needed to figure out a way to avoid a confrontation and get to Peggy. He had to warn her about the faire.

"Your actions suggest otherwise," Chadwick stated. "You may think you gain favour with the Princess, but you are a mere distraction. A good one, no doubt, else she would have kicked ye from her bed long before this."

"I understand. Now perhaps I could leave?"

Chadwick laughed.

"'Tis a pity you are so clay-brained. You cannot leave. A mere threat and insult is not enough. You need to truly understand what happens when you cross my path. Besides, I saw you wandering the castle tonight. Attempting to spy perhaps? The Princess would not take kindly to that. You need to be taught a lesson."

He nodded towards the men and Daniel scrambled away but was not fast enough. The first blow was to his head and he fell back in pain. The next was to his stomach which left him keeled over. 

"I shall leave you to it then," Sir Chadwick said. "Remember, do not kill him. It would displease the Princess."

The men nodded and then continued their assault, all of them at once punching and hitting as Daniel tried to crawl away. He tasted blood after a hard hit to the nose and he felt pain sear through his body. 

He tried to defend himself but there were too many. 

A foot stepped on his hand, and he cried out in anguish. A kick to the face and the groin left him breathless.

And finally, mercifully, his mind slipped into unconsciousness.

But not before he thought of Peggy one last time.


	8. Chapter 8

Peggy wrapped herself in the cloak, slinging the quiver and bow over her shoulder. She then pulled the hood over her head. It hindered her line of sight on the sides, but it was necessary to maintain her cover. Ever since Dum Dum told her of the villagers’ eyes on the bounty prize, she kept herself out of sight. It may have been safer to move about as Peggy Carter, now-peasant because her land was seized like so many others, but she liked the idea of the Hood. Perhaps she was being foolish, but she enjoyed the mystery surrounding the cloaked figure.

“Thank ye both for accompanying me to the church,” Peggy said to Dum Dum and Angie. “This bounty was especially good, as it belonged to one of the princess’s confidants, heading through Nottinghamshire on his way to Derbyshire. Sister Rose Robert will know who is in most need of this gold.”

“A good woman, that Sister Rose,” Dum Dum said.

Angie nodded. “And a good woman, that Peggy Carter.”

“Not I,” Peggy responded with a shy smile. “I am simply doing--”

All three of them stopped walking and looked toward the woods behind them. Peggy heard whistling, human whistling, off in the distance, faint but steady and strong. Obviously Dum Dum and Angie heard the same. Peggy motioned with her head. Nearby was a large tree, the trunk wider than two Dum Dums, and the three of them huddled behind it.

It took some time before a short, stocky guard approached, his tune unfamiliar but enthusiastically performed. He was holding a halberd and several pieces of parchment. From his satchel, he withdrew a nail. Peggy, Dum Dum and Angie hid in the shadows as the guard used the blunt end of the halberd to hammer one of the parchments into the tree, just above The Hood’s wanted poster. 

The guard lumbered off, and they waited a good five minutes before coming out of hiding. Peggy approached the tree, Dum Dum and Angie not far behind.

Peggy read the poster aloud: “Her Royal Highness Princess Whitney invites all of Nottinghamshire to a Grand Faire. Free to all! Jousting Tournaments, Games, Food. Archery Contest, Winner 2,000 Gold Pieces.…”

She stopped reading at that point. “Archery contest. Interesting. Those 2,000 gold pieces could feed dozens of families for months.”

“‘Tis not your job to feed the people,” Dum Dum remarked.

“‘Tis not my job but ‘tis my desire. Villagers all over England, but especially in our shire, have suffered for too long. If I can do something to relieve that suffering, then I shall.”

“Even if it means your death if you’re found out?”

Peggy tipped her head in a terse nod. “So be it.”

“Whether she is noble or idiotic, I am unsure,” Dum Dum said to no one in particular. “Noble is the more pleasant choice, though idiotic may be more fitting.”

“‘Tis idiotic to talk about me when I am standing in front of you, ready and able to throw you in the nearest river.”

Dum Dum let out a roar of laughter. “She speaks the truth, that one!”

Peggy heard a rustling in the trees. It wasn’t a natural rustling. She turned around and saw nearly a dozen men, all pointing weapons at her and her companions.

“Back down, Dum Dum,” one of the men yelled. “You and the woman. The only one we want is the Hood. ‘Tis a fine bounty on his head and we intend to collect it.”

Dum Dum shook his head, moving a step closer to Peggy. “I stand with the Hood, Joseph.”

“As do I,” Angie said defiantly.

Murmuring came up from the crowd, but no one moved.

The man Dum Dum called Joseph was barrel-chested with a thick neck and stringy black hair. He had a face that hid his youth; hard lines creased in his forehead and mouth, the lines of a man who had a family to worry about and no means of supporting them. He was like so many men in Nottinghamshire.

“Show yourself!” Joseph bellowed. “Show us the man behind the hood!”

Peggy hesitated, then lowered the hood of the cloak. A collective gasp came from the crowd.

“Imposter!” one man yelled. “Tell us where the Hood is!”

“I am the Hood,” Peggy insisted.

Joseph shook his head. “Do not spin your yarn for us, woman! Where is the Hood?”

“She speaks the truth,” Dum Dum said forcefully. “Let her prove it.”

“And how do you propose to do that?”

Dum Dum walked toward a tree halfway between Peggy and the men. He dug out a knife from beneath his tunic, and carved into the tree’s bark. Within seconds, an X formed on the trunk.

“Peggy, step back, as far as you dare,” Dum Dum said with a nod.

Peggy did, moving back several hundred feet. She dropped the quiver and bow, removed her cloak, then picked up the bow and an arrow. Where she was standing meant her back was to the men, but she trusted Dum Dum and Angie to protect her.

“How do we know she will not hit one of us?” one man asked.

Dum Dum laughed heartily. “Her back is to ye, man! Hold your tongue and watch.”

Peggy lined up on the X, then adjusted a bit above and to the left to account for the distance and light breeze. With a deep breath, she let go of the arrow. It hit the mark dead-center. A few gasps wafted from the crowd, but one man’s snort drowned the rest out.

“Anyone can hit a big X on a tree--”

Peggy let another arrow sail through the air toward the tree, hitting the mark again. 

“Come,” Dum Dum said to the crowd, “see what she has done!”

A man standing closest to the tree approached the arrows. “God’s teeth! She split the first arrow with the second!”

All of the men rushed to the tree, in shock, even some uttering exclamations of “sard,” despite ladies being present.

“She is the Hood,” Joseph said, flinching as he said the words. “How is that possible?”

“‘Twas not my plan,” Peggy replied. “I did not want to become this mythical man. I only desired to do what is right.”

One man huffed. “Robbing others is what is right?”

“It is when those I am robbing have stolen what I and you and all of you have worked for, and our families have worked for.” 

Joseph turned to Dum Dum. “And you are helping this… woman?”

“Aye,” Dum Dum said confidently. “What she is doing is needed, and she needs help. This is not one man or one woman’s fight. It is the fight for all of us. I said I stand with the Hood, and I do. I stand with her until the end. If the lot of you had more brains than brawn, you would do the same.”

“Fight the princess?!” Joseph exclaimed. “Ye are mad, man! The land is gone. ‘Tis nothing we can do about it.”

Peggy felt anger flowing in her veins. Dum Dum was right. This was not one person’s fight. If she was willing to fight for these people, why were they not willing to fight for themselves? Had the princess beaten them down so low that they saw nothing but darkness and despair? Could they not see the only relief from the dark was to fight their way out?

“All of you have worked hard to get your land,” Peggy spat out. “Some of you have been on your land for generations. ‘Tis generations that have fought for it. Listen to my words. It is your land. Fight for it. Fight for it with me.”

“And die with you? Nay, we have families.”

“And those families deserve to live on your land, Joseph,” Peggy said, taking the chance of referring to the man by his name, rather than ‘sir’. “You deserve to live on your land, till your land, make a living on your land.”

Joseph shook his head. “The princess is the supreme law of the land.”

“No!” Peggy yelled. “King Howard is the supreme law of the land. He may not be the most attentive ruler but he never has treated the villagers this way. He knows that a ruler truly prospers when those under his rule prosper. He does not pillage his own people. God has sent him to fight a war against a great enemy. But because the king is not here, he knows not the enemy within: his own sister.”

“The princess is doing what she believes is right,” one man said, though there was no conviction in his voice.

“The princess is doing her best to destroy England,” Peggy replied sharply. “Nothing she has done is right for anyone but her. She bathes in the blood and starvation of all of our families. She knows once King Howard returns, her rule will end. She is ensuring her prosperity will not. We must stop her. _All_ of us must stop her.”

“She has guards and soldiers. We are but peasants, and a small number at that.”

“No, you are men. Peasant or soldier, we all fight the same.”

“And we all die the same,” Joseph replied darkly.

“Aye,” Peggy said. “And some may die during the fight. But if we allow the princess to take everything from us, we all will surely die.”

Peggy bit back a sigh of frustration. Why did they not see what she saw? What else could she say to convince them that fighting back was the only way? 

“We know not how to fight an army,” Joseph responded weakly, his resolve waning.

“We will teach you,” Dum Dum said. “Angie here is a master with a knife, and there is no one better with a bow than The Hood!”

“And Dum Dum is the best man with a staff,” Angie offered. “We have others willing to help. All experts in hand-to-hand combat. And we will recruit others.”

“I will take on the princess,” Peggy said, “with or without help. I may die trying, but ‘tis the right thing to do. I would be honored if each of you fought alongside of me. But I do understand if you will not.”

“I will not understand!” Angie exclaimed. She pointed at Peggy. “This woman is willing to risk her life to bring coin and justice to your families. You cannot do the same? Are ye men or whitelivers?!”

Every man gave Angie an angry look but none spoke. Peggy knew Angie had found their weakness. If you cannot incite them to fight, then embarrass them into it.

“Are you not angry enough?” Peggy asked Joseph. She then turned to another man. “Are you not hungry enough? Your families hungry enough? How many of you have children who go to bed hungry e’ry night?” She paused, seeing infinitesimal nods. “How many of you have nothing left to give but your home when the sheriff’s men return? How many of you are thrunch at the injustice of it all?”

More nods.

“We must bring about our own justice,” Peggy continued, her voice soft but with an edge. “Together we can do it. We will do our best to train you. We will do our best to protect you. I beg of you all. Fight with me. Stand with me.”

Dum Dum moved next to Peggy, as did Angie. Then one by one, each man lowered his weapon and walked to stand by Peggy, until the only man standing alone was Joseph. Peggy watched as Joseph met each man’s gaze, and each man did not look away. He then locked eyes with Peggy, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Finally, he nodded and walked toward the group.

Though she was not expecting it, Peggy now had an army.

\--------

_So, she is inciting the villagers to riot_ , Jack thought from his hiding place in the shadows. He smiled. This was the type of news that would bring him what he wanted. What he deserved. 

He felt a new spring in step as he snuck away. Once the princess had this news, she would not hesitate to return his earldom to him. Not that the villagers had a chance to defeat the princess and her soldiers. It was an elite army against a ragtag bunch of misfits, led by another bunch of misfits in Dum Dum and the other fools. And Peggy Carter! Her mouth spewed noble words but she was nothing more than a peasant, like all of the others. 

_No matter that she spoke the truth…_

Jack shook off the thought. He was doing what was right, for him. He had to give her to the princess. The information he had was worth far too much to his future. It was worth nobility, but even more, it was worth land, good meals, a roof over his head. 

_All that the peasants were fighting for..._

A slight wind rustled through the trees above his head. He shivered, not from having a chill, though. He could not shake the feeling that he was being watched. Peeking over one shoulder, then the other, he saw nothing but leaves swaying. 

_‘Tis nothing but my wandering mind playing tricks..._

Jack hunched his shoulders and plodded on, heading toward the castle, his step much heavier than before.

\--------

Peggy parted ways with Dum Dum and Angie, the two of them taking a few of the villagers to their base near Foul Evil Brook. Now that the group of villagers were with them, she felt safe to journey to the church alone.

They were taking a chance trusting the men but Peggy knew more than anyone that they needed the help. What she was doing, robbing those responsible for the poor in the village, would last only so long before the rich were rich no more. Then what? The next plan had to be rebellion. 

But with rebellion came casualties. She had seen it in the Holy War. So many good men dying unspeakably painful deaths right in front of her eyes. It was the worst part of war. It was the part she'd hoped to never see again.

The more she thought about it, the more she felt guilty at shaming the men into joining the fight. As Angie said, if a woman can put herself in harm’s way, surely the men can. Yet at what price?

Peggy came upon the stone structure of the church, but she stopped abruptly, rushing behind the nearest tree trunk. She saw a man in friar’s clothing at the open door, mostly likely the Friar Samberly about whom Sister Rose spoke. He was tall, barrel-shaped but not in a muscular way. He had a friendly face but looked uncomfortable, or perhaps worried. No wonder, as Peggy was sure he saw the devastation that Princess Whitney was doling out to the villagers.

There was no way to enter the church without the friar seeing her. She would have to leave the cloak nearby. Best to leave the quiver and bow as well. She still was dressed in men’s clothes, and her hair still shorter than was appropriate for woman, but it was not to be helped. 

Peggy removed the cloak, stashing it and the quiver and bow in the overgrown grass beneath a large tree. She fluffed her hair, trying to make herself look more like a woman. With a deep breath, she approached the church. The friar’s back was to her and remained that way until she was almost to the entrance. He turned to face her, shocked to see her standing there.

Peggy curtsied. “Good day, Father. I am seeking the counsel of Sister Rose Robert.”

“Oh!” The friar looked over his shoulder. “I do not know where she is. Can I be of service, good sir?”

Peggy thought of leaving the coins with the friar but something in her mind told her to wait for the sister.

“Thank ye, Father, but ‘tis ma’am, not sir.”

The friar looked at her, furrowed brow and downturned lips. “Yet you are dressed as a man.”

“Yes… I… They are my brother’s clothes.” Peggy kept her gasp to herself. She was lying to a man of God. Surely there was a special place in Hell for her. “My brother died in the war, and I wear his clothes to honor him.”

He looked confused for a beat, then gave her a crooked smile. “That is a noble act, my child. Do you seek confession?”

“No, but I… I need Sister Rose’s counsel… for…” She demurred, looking down. “For woman reasons.”

She looked up in time to see Friar Samberly’s eyes widen and his jovial face slump. 

“Oh!” His voice was unexpectedly loud. “Oh… dear… yes… the sister! Yes… she is inside somewhere. Please seek her counsel!”

He could not leave fast enough, his large cloth-covered feet shuffling at a speed she did not think the lumbering man could muster.

Peggy bit her tongue to keep from laughing. She truly was going to Hell, fibbing to and embarrassing a friar.

“Father, what is all of this bellowing--” 

Peggy let out a breath of relief upon seeing Sister Rose, her bright red hair braided and piled atop her head.

“My child,” Sister Rose said noncommittally. “What brings you to the church?”

Peggy bowed. “I seek your counsel, Sister.”

Sister Rose nodded, then motioned to Peggy to come inside and follow her down a long corridor to a small chamber room. The sister closed the door behind them. 

“Did Friar Samberly see you?” Sister Rose whispered.

“He did,” Peggy replied, “but I told him I needed to speak with you about woman problems.”

Sister Rose laughed loudly, then covered her mouth. “We must keep to ourselves.”

Peggy pulled a drawstring bag from under her tunic. “A donation from a very rich man. I took a chance you would be here. I thought to leave it with the friar--”

“Thank the good Lord you did not! He knows not of what I am doing. He thinks the coin is coming from the dresses and other clothing he makes. I have not the heart to tell him his creations bring barely enough to feed he and I and the two other sisters.”

Peggy nodded, then turned to leave. Her hand was on the room’s door but Sister Rose’s hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“What is troubling you, my child?”

“‘Tis not your concern,” Peggy said, unable to keep the tremor in her voice.

“Make it my concern,” Sister Rose responded firmly, motioning Peggy further into the room.

Peggy sighed and proceeded to tell Sister Rose about what transpired in the woods with the village men, about her decision to bring the men into her fight. She tried to keep the tears from welling in her eyes but was not successful.

“M’dear,” Sister Rose said, putting a hand on Peggy’s arm, “‘tis not your fight alone. N’er has been. The princess brought this on herself. She has riled the dragon in its lair. Only a matter of time before that fiery breath is upon her neck.”

“They would not fight were it not for me.”

Sister Rose smiled. “You think that highly of yourself, do you not?”

Peggy’s despair was quickly replaced with offense. “Beg pardon?”

“You are a lovely lady, but your beauty and charm cannot lead men into war. These men are not fighting for you. They are fighting for themselves. They simply needed the nudge to do so.”

“I fear I may be nudging them into their graves.”

Sister Rose shook her head. “If it were not you, ‘twould be another. I see villagers e’ry day. For so long, I saw the defeat in their eyes. Now I see the disgust, I see the ire. They want change. They hunger for it more than food, thirst for it more than water. I want to help them get it.”

“No, sister,” Peggy said, motioning to their surroundings. “I cannot in good conscience ask you to jeopardize your standing in the church.”

“You are not asking, my child. I am offering.” Sister Rose smiled. “I do not belong to these stone walls. I belong to the people. I took an oath to help those in need, no matter where they are.” She raised her chin. “You could use my help. You have seen me fight, have you not?”

“I have,” Peggy said, sharing the sister’s smile. “You are right. We could use your skills and smarts.”

“Then I will be where I am needed. I cannot supply weapons but I can supply some clothing. The friar has been experimenting with chain mail. The vests are not the highest quality, but they should be good enough to stop a knife. He also has some leather tunics, much stronger than cloth. I will tell him that the princess has requested the clothing.” She hefted the bag of coins. “This should more than cover what he would expect to get.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Sister Rose said, her voice as strong as Peggy knew the woman to be.

“We have a camp near Foul Evil Brook.”

“I will find ye,” Sister Rose said. “Off with you. I must prepare.”

Peggy opened the door to the chamber and rushed out, thankfully not seeing Friar Samberly again. She gathered her cloak, quiver and bow and headed into the forest. She needed to get to her fort to get the rest of her belongings. With a heavy heart, she knew she would not be returning to the fort for a long while, perhaps never again. She would miss the fort. Most of her youth was spent there, with Daniel...

Her stomach churned as she thought about what Daniel had done with the princess. How could he? She sighed. She knew exactly how he could. Life in Nottinghamshire had changed so much in the years she was gone. Villagers had to do what they must to survive. She could not blame Daniel for wanting a good life. He deserved it, though in her mind, the price was far too high.

Peggy knew there were reasons he had not contacted her since the meeting, and those reasons had long, blonde tresses and wore a crown. Those reasons were the promise of that good life he so richly deserved. 

Her hand went to her stomach, trying to calm the storm. Why did she feel she would never see Daniel again? And why did that thought make her feel hollow inside?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter! Life and writer's block got in the way!

Peggy heard a noise as she neared her childhood hideout. She hid behind a tree and watched as a man slowly approached, looking around furtively. It only took a moment for Peggy to recognize the man for who he was. She stepped out behind the tree.  
  
"Daniel?" She said softly.   
  
Daniel turned around and Peggy gasped. It looked as if he had taken a beating and a harsh one at that.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
Daniel tried to shrug but ended up wincing instead.   
  
"After my meeting with Princess Whitney, I had an encounter with Sir Chadwick and his men," Daniel said, as he slowly shuffled towards Peggy.   
  
Peggy reached out to touch him but recoiled at hearing the Princess’s name.   
  
"So you met with Princess Whitney then?"   
  
"Yes," Daniel replied. "But nothing happened, I promise."   
  
Peggy looked at him skeptically.   
  
"I swear," Daniel said fervently.  "I am telling the truth. I was there to find out what is going on. Peggy, you are in grave danger."   
  
"Really, I..."   
  
"There is to be a faire tomorrow. I'm sure you know. The archery contest is a trap. They intend to arrest you on the spot. You cannot go."

“A trap?” Peggy asked, pausing for a moment before squaring her shoulders. “I am going anyway. And don’t worry, I have a plan. The villagers are going to be with me as well and that money could help them….”  
  
"You are a fool, Margaret Carter," Daniel replied. "You will not get the money. They will arrest you and kill you. I cannot let that happen."   
  
"And what are you going to do, Daniel? Fight me?"   
  
"If I must," Daniel said, resolutely.   
  
Peggy huffed.   
  
"You are in no condition for anything," she said. "Except dallying with your Princess, no doubt."   
  
"Nothing happened!" Daniel insisted. Peggy watched as he hobbled towards her. She wanted to reach out and help him but she clenched her fists instead.

"And why should it matter to you?” Daniel continued.  
  
Peggy found herself getting flustered.

"You are my friend, Daniel, that is why and I..."  
  
"Enough," Daniel said. "Tell the truth. It is because you care."   
  
Peggy's face flushed with anger and embarrassment.   
  
"You have no right to tell me how I feel,” she stated, trying to regain control over her emotions. And yet her heart was pounding and her palms sweaty. He did have no right to tell her how she was supposed to feel but if she admitted it to herself, deep down, he was right.

She did care.

And that was dangerous indeed.  
  
"Perhaps I do not," Daniel stated, pulling Peggy out of her thoughts.  "But I can tell you this. Do not go to the archery contest, Peggy."   
  
"Give me a good reason why not," she said defiantly.   
  
"Because if you were hurt or killed, my heart would cease to beat," Daniel replied.

She felt her heart thump as if it were going to fall out of her chest and tears pricked her eyes. The gravity of what he said sunk in and for a moment she could not say anything at all, she was so overwhelmed.   
  
"Daniel..." she said feebly.   
  
"Do you now understand, Peggy? I had not meant to expose myself so bluntly but you have to know."   
  
Daniel took another step towards her and soon they were inches away from each other.  Peggy was breathing heavily and she noticed that Daniel was too.  Whether it was from the argument or something else, she did not know.

But she knew one thing. She had to ask what was most pressing on her mind.

“Why?” She said softly.

Daniel looked confused and Peggy took a steadying breath and began to explain.  
  
"Why did you then dally with the Princess?" she asked. "If you had these feelings, Daniel, then why..." Her voice trailed off as she could not say what had bothered her so deeply.   
  
"You went off to the Crusades!" Daniel said, his voice rising. "You could have been dead. I had no choice if I wanted to save my family. And when you returned, you did not seem to care. But I know you, Peggy. I know your heart. Our last encounter proved that."

Peggy felt anger bubble up inside her.   
  
"You know nothing of my heart," she spat out.

She was expecting Daniel to argue back. That was  what they did after all, but instead he did something unexpected. He reached up and brushed a loose curl away from her face. His fingertips brushed her skin and she felt an odd flip flopping in her stomach.

He was looking at her now with...the only word she could think of was adoration.

“Let me prove that I know your heart,” Daniel said.

She stared at him confusedly.

“How?” she asked. “There is no way to prove th-”

She was cut off by Daniel’s lips pressed against hers.

He was kissing her!

He was kissing her and she was kissing him back and she felt a wash of pleasure go through her. He tugged her close and she let him, relishing for a moment or two the way his hand rested on his waist, the way his lips slanted over hers, the mere closeness of the two of them together.

Then reason broke through and Peggy pushed him away, turning to face their childhood fort.

A wave of emotion went through her and she felt as if she had to steady herself. She could not do this, would not do this. She had a job to do and she couldn’t get distracted. And yet she could not stop her heart from racing.

“You should not take liberties,” she said shakily, her back to him so that he could not see her unraveled.

"And you should not be so reckless," Daniel replied. "Going to this faire tomorrow is a bad idea-"

Peggy whipped around, feeling anger surge through her.

  
"And so thou kissed me to make me not go?" she asked, her voice rising.   
  
"No," Daniel replied.  "I kissed you because I wanted to. I kissed you because I lo-"   
  
"NO," Peggy shouted. If she could, she would have clapped her hands over her ears to drown out his words.  "I do not have time for this frivolity. I have work to do."   
  
"And that is all that matters?" Daniel asked.   
  
Peggy nodded. "Yes. I thank you for your concern, Daniel but I can handle this on my own."   
  
"Of course you can," Daniel said. The bitterness in his voice took her aback for a moment.

"You are Peggy Carter. You can handle anything. But I wonder, Peggy..."  
  
"What?" She asked sharply as she squeezed her hands into fists, her fingernails digging into the flesh as if that mere action would help calm her.   
  
"I wonder if someday you will realize you do not have to be alone."

She had no answer to that. So instead she went over to the fort and grabbed her extra arrows and walked into the forest. She did not care the direction she was going, she just had to leave. It was better this way.   
  
Hot tears slipped down her cheeks and she stumbled along, moving faster and faster until she was running, far away from Daniel. When she was sure he was not following, she slumped against a nearby tree to catch her breath.

She tried to push away the myriad of thoughts in her head, but she could not stop them. And so she leaned against the tree and thought of Daniel, of their anger towards each other, of how he was trying to protect her and most of all, how she felt when he had held her close.

She had a job to do and yet she knew, deep down, that she was using it as a means not to face her feelings head on.

The look on Daniel’s face was one she would not forget and she doubted that even friendship would exist between them now. And it was that thought that made her feel defeated.

_Oh god, what have I done?_

 

__________________

 

Jack stood nervously in the anteroom next to the  throne room. He was waiting for the Princess to see him.  This was the moment he had been looking forward to. No doubt the Princess would give him the title once he told her the identity of the Hood.  
  
_You would do that to Peggy?_   
  
The stray thought popped into his head and he shook his head as if to get rid of it. He had to look out for himself. He was the one who did not have the title that was so rightly his. With the title, his life would be secure. He would gain access to the land that belonged to him as it did his father before him. He would not be a ragged peasant any more.   
  
And yet...   
  
They were not all bad. Dum Dum was nice and Angie was a curious creature and Peggy....   
  
He refused to let his thoughts be taken over by Peggy. After all, she did this to herself. She brought upon this curse by her silly deeds.   
  
He had never known anyone like her. So brave, so fearless, so...   
  
Jack shook his head again but the thoughts kept coming.   
  
Because if he were to be honest with himself, he would admit that the elusive Peggy Carter had caught his eye.   
  
She would look at him with disdain now.   
  
He felt a pang in his heart as he realized the villagers, those people that he would perhaps consider his friends, would be in worse shape if Peggy was not around.   
  
And as for Peggy herself, they could not do much to her. She was a woman after all. She would escape with her life and he would be better off. The Princess would not harm her, would she? It was possible but...no. Even the Princess was not that cruel. Peggy would be locked up no doubt but her life would be spared.

_Or they would burn her at the stake like a witch…_

Jack pushed that thought away. They would not do that. Not to Peggy. She would be safe.

  
_Or so you think…_

Jack shook his head as if to rid himself from the thoughts. He knew, deep down, that he was convincing himself that Peggy was going to be alright when most likely she wouldn’t be.

But he had to think of himself. His father always said that being charitable or kind was good but not to the detriment of your own self interest. You had to take care of yourself first.

 _But Peggy will be hurt or killed and it will be your fau…._   
  
His musings were interrupted by the door opening. A steward gestured and Jack walked forward into the throne room where Princess Whitney sat on the throne, looking regal.  She gestured for Jack to step forward.   
  
"You have information?"   
  
Jack nodded. He ignored the lump in his throat.   
  
"Yes, but it is very valuable. I must ask...I must ask for the return of my title."   
  
"Oh you and that title. How interesting. You crave it so much and others do not care for it."   
  
Jack did not know what she meant by that.   
  
Princess Whitney nodded in assent, a sly smile on her face.   
  
"Tell me," she demanded.   
  
"The Hood is going to be at the faire on the morrow and will participate in the archery contest," Jack said hastily.

  
"I knew that already," Princess Whitney replied, sounding bored.   
  
"The villagers know it is a trap. They are going to try to cause a diversion and.."   
  
"My peasants dare rebel against me?" Princess Whitney nearly shouted.   
  
"Tis the Hood you see...the villagers are all riled up..."   
  
"Tell me you have brought me more news than this," Princess Whitney said. "These mere trifles are nothing to me."   
  
"I..."   
  
Jack paused for a moment, wondering if he should continue. Peggy's face, her smile, briefly flashed in his mind but he pushed it away. He had to do what was best for him.   
  
"I know who the Hood is."   
  
Princess Whitney leaned forward in her chair, an evil smile gracing her lips.   
  
"Pray tell."   
  
"Tis... Peggy Carter."   
  
Princess Whitney let out a bark of laughter.   
  
"Peggy Carter? You mean she is the one? Dressing up like scum and stealing my gold!" Princess Whitney's voice got louder and louder until she was shouting.   
  
All Jack could do was nod.   
  
"Hmm..." Princess Whitney said, as she grew immediately calm. "I wonder..."   
  
"You wonder what, milady?" Jack asked.   
  
"I wonder what her head is going to look like on the pike," Princess Whitney replied, the evil smile returning.   
  
"What?" Jack said, shocked.   
  
"I've never killed a woman before," Princess Whitney stated. "But in this case, I think I will do it myself."   
  
The blood drained out of Jack's face.   
  
He did not think that the Princess would do that. He handed over Peggy and for what?

  
The title.   
  
Silence filled the throne room until Jack finally spoke up.   
  
"Princess? About my title?"   
  
The princess laughed then, a throated cackle that made Jack's blood run cold.   
  
It was in that moment he knew.   
  
He was never going to get his title back.   
  
"I am not in the habit of giving titles to peasants," the Princess said. "And you are clearly one of them now. But thank you so much for this information. You have been of great value to me."   
  
Princess Whitney stood up and sauntered towards him.   
  
"A token of my affection," she purred.   
  
Jack looked down at her palm. A mere Florian rested there.   
  
"Well? Do you not accept this generous offer from your Princess?"   
  
Jack nodded numbly and took the coin.   
  
"Be gone," Princess Whitney said, flitting her hand.   
  
Jack turned and dragged his feet out of the room.   
  
It was not until he left the castle and was on the outskirts of the forest, that he finally bent over and threw up the contents of his stomach.   
  
All the while, one thought ran through his head, over and over again, never ceasing.   
  
_Oh god, what have I done?_


	10. Chapter 10

After Peggy secured her hair atop her head with her mother’s hair clip -- one of the few things she was able to take from the Carter family home -- she added mud to her face to camouflage her feminine features. She would be attending the faire as a young male with exceptional archery skills, and the disguise had to be convincing, especially since she knew Princess Whitney and the sheriff’s wife would be in attendance and both knew her face.

Peggy’s clothing was procured from her new allies in the village. One of the peasants leant her a large farmer’s hat, its leather soft and worn, making the wide brim floppy in places. It was ideal, as she could keep most of her face in shadow. Another peasant provided clothing from his son, barely fifteen years old, but it had to be smaller to fit her. She had donned the deep green tunic and sand-colored breeches, and added her own men’s gloves and boots from her Crusades disguise.

Fully dressed, she went in search of Angie, finding the woman sitting on a log near the creek. She was wearing her fanciest dress, emerald green lined with white piping, and a modest white kerchief covered her head.

“How do I look?” Peggy asked, trying out her lower voice.

“Ye look like a young man but sound like a woman with a frog in her throat.”

Peggy sighed. She had been mimicking Dum Dum’s voice as best she could, but apparently her best would not do.

“Do not fear the voice,” Angie offered. “You are to be a youth, and many a youth hath a voice higher than yours.”

“My hope is you are correct. Are ye ready?”

“Aye,” Angie replied, yanking on the skirt of her dress. “Dum Dum and the others are awaiting us at the edge of the forest.”

Despite the training of the villagers going well, Dum Dum felt they were not ready to mount an attack at the faire. They were too low in numbers and weapons. The revolt would have to wait. However, Dum Dum and the rest of their ragtag group of friends would be there as reinforcements.

Peggy slung her quiver and bow over her back, and she and Angie started through the grove of trees.

“Nervous?” Angie asked.

“Not at all,” Peggy replied, though it was not the complete truth. She had no fear being caught because the Hood was obviously a grown man. No one would believe a boy would have the cunning and prowess to rob so many of their money, nor would a boy have the wherewithal to return the money to those villagers who needed it most. The disguise was as near perfect as it could be.

Her fear lie in being able to win the archery contest. She heard tell of a number of skilled bowmen, and with that prize, she knew they would be there. 

She had to win, not just to give the money to those who deserved it, but also, she admitted with a touch of guilt, because her pride was at stake. To lose meant to admit that she was not as skilled as she thought. She had been practicing. Not a tree trunk in and around their camp was untouched by one of her arrows. But was it enough?

As she and Angie got to the edge of the forest, Peggy saw Dum Dum, Sam, Pinky and Jarvis, all in various types of dress, doing their best to look the part of villagers excited to attend the faire.

“Is Jack not attending?” Peggy asked.

“He had business to attend to,” Dum Dum replied. “He will join us there.”

The group started the half-day’s walk to the grounds where the faire was taking place. The men were jovial, talking about the training of the villagers, and Peggy listened but was silent. The closer they got to the grounds, the more her nerves took hold. Since her father first let her use the bow and arrow as a child, she felt they were an extension of her. The bow felt at home in her arms. However, during the Crusades, she had little use for it, trading it for a broad sword. Her demonstration to the villagers was impressive, and the shot to free the boy from hanging inspired, but none of those were against opponents. Could she compete? More importantly, could she win?

When the group was close to the grounds, the men split off into two groups. Arriving as one large group would look suspicious, so Jarvis went off on his own as Dum Dum, Sam and Pinky resurrected their drunken trio performance. Angie stayed with Peggy, taking on the older sister persona of Peggy’s young man charade.

This close to the grounds, they encountered numerous people, some the villagers they were training. Non-committal greetings were exchanged, no indication that any of them knew she was the Hood.

They walked through a thick grove of trees, coming out on the other end into a huge clearing. Peggy's jaw dropped in awe at the spectacle before her. Though Daniel said it was a trap, the princess spared no expense. The grounds were lavishly decorated, the ale flowing and the food plentiful. Parents assisted their young children at quoits, complete with hemp rings and wooden stakes, while older girls gathered at hopscotch areas and several boys were engaged in a game of tug-of-war. Acrobats and jugglers meandered through the crowds, delighting children and adults alike.

“How much gold was wasted for this?” Peggy mumbled to herself. Perhaps Daniel was wrong. Why would Princess Whitney spend so much just to set a trap for the Hood? Surely it would be more frugal to wait until someone captured the outlaw and pay the reward. It would have saved her precious coin, which Peggy knew was of utmost importance to the princess.

When Peggy and Angie arrived at the archery court, contestants were already lining up for practice shots. Four targets were laid out, several feet from each other, and some contestants were taking practice shots. To the right of the area was a large stage, the front lined with short blood-red and gold tapestry curtains and the back lined with their longer counterparts.

_A stage fit for a queen_ , Peggy thought with dread. Being queen was precisely what Princess Whitney was working toward.

Out of the corner of her eye, Peggy noticed a man motioning to her. She tugged on Angie’s sleeve, and they walked to the man.

He nodded at Angie. “Here for the archery contest?”

“Aye,” Angie said.

“Women are not allowed,” he stated coolly. 

“Not for me, you dizzard. For my brother.”

The man sneered at her before handing a piece of paper to Peggy. “‘First number is your target, next is your shooting order.” He looked her up and down. “Ye look a mite young for this, lad.”

“‘Tis older than he looks,” Angie answered for her. “And better than any grown man here.”

Some of the men within earshot scoffed, but none confronted Angie or Peggy. 

“Do not anger them,” Peggy whispered as they walked away. “We do not want to draw attention.”

Angie nodded and followed Peggy to set up in front of one of the targets. Bow in hand, she tried to grab an arrow from the quiver but had a problem with the farmer’s hat being in the way. She had to readjust the quiver to her side instead of directly on her back, which felt unnatural. She had failed to practice with the hat on, which she quickly realized was a mistake. Her heart beat faster, threatening to pound right out of her chest as panic set in.

_Calm down_ , she thought, her father’s voice whispering in her head. _A bow, an arrow and the wind. You know these like you know your own family. This is where you are at home, my girl._

Peggy lined up the shot, ignoring the hat’s brim leaning against the bow. Taking a deep breath, she let it out and simultaneously let an arrow sail. It quivered as it hit the edge of the center bullseye. A smattering of applause came from the crowd, including a ‘huzzah’ from Angie.

“A warning, competitors,” a deep bass voice yelled, silencing everyone in the area. “We will begin at the peal of the next bells.”

Peggy knew those bells would be from Sister Rose’s church, the nearest to the faire grounds. As she thought about the sister, she saw a shock of red hair in the crowd a few feet from Dum Dum. Sister Rose met her gaze but no recognition registered on her face. Either she did not realize it was Peggy or she did but would not betray her. Most likely the latter, Peggy thought, as the sister was much more perceptive than she let on.

Angie leaned toward her. “I shall take my place in the crowd. My eyes will be open for any danger. If I see any, I will signal you with a tug of my kerchief.” 

Peggy nodded, then lined up another shot. Just as she was letting go of the bow, the sound of the bells startled her, causing the arrow to fly wide and over the target.

“Zounds!” she whispered to herself. One test shot was not ideal but she knew if she could stay out of her own head, she could win the contest.

The crowd suddenly erupted in applause. Peggy looked around to see what had their attention and soon saw the princess and her entourage approaching the stage. A proud smile adorned the princess’s lips as she waved to the crowd. Did the woman honestly believe that the villagers loved her, worshipped her? Did she honestly not know of the unrest brewing? Peggy hoped she didn’t.

The princess moved with the grace and privilege of royalty as she climbed the stairs to the stage, Sir Calvin helping her. She sat on a makeshift throne, a gold-gilded highback chair, not as exquisite as ones at the castle but still one befitting royalty. Sitting next to her in a more modest chair was Lady Dottie, the sheriff’s wife. Sir Calvin took his place behind and to the side of the throne. Behind him and flanking across the back of the stage were four guards with polearms at attention, ramrod-straight statues against the red curtains.

Normally seeing guards would alarm Peggy but she supposed it made sense to have protectors for royalty. Four guards seemed appropriate but she still would keep an eye on their positions. She searched the crowd and met Angie’s gaze. A tip of Angie’s head told Peggy that she also had seen the guards and would have them in her sight at all times.

Another man approached the stage, sharply dressed in a rich red tunic and matching breeches. Atop his head was a black feathered beret. Peggy assumed he was the herald for the contest.

“First four contestants, line up,” announced the herald, in the same voice she had heard give the bell warning. “Two arrows each, then move to next in line. No exceptions.”

Peggy looked at her paper, which told her she was at the second target and fifth in line. With 20 contestants, that meant she would be shooting last, which pleased her. It gave her a chance to size up the competition. 

Men of all shapes, sizes and ages had entered the contest. Peggy looked back and forth over the four lines, watching as each man took his shot. Some missed the target, some hit it on the edges, and yet a select few -- too many for her taste -- hit the center of the bullseye. The crowd seemed to grow, an energy settling over them like a firefly-filled night.

With some of the contestants, it was apparent they entered just to say they competed, but several were there for the same reason Peggy was: to win. Two men stood out to her. One was a tall, lanky man with a pinched, sour face, giving him the look of someone who had taken a bite of spoiled mutton. The other was a man not much more than a head taller than Peggy, with dark narrowed eyes and a weathered face. He looked to be gruff but had a lopsided smirk planted on his lips. These two men were the ones to beat.

When it was her turn, Peggy took a moment to study her environment. Slight wind from the west, target about 10 yards. A simple shot for her, if she were alone at practice. She was standing before an ever-growing crowd buzzing evermore with excitement. Blocking out the noise, she placed the bow at ready, arrow at ready, took a deep breath and let the arrow go. It easily hit the center of the bullseye. A smattering of gasps came from the crowd, then applause and shouts of ‘huzzah’. She had their attention now.

The first round of shots separated the field, with the 20 narrowing by half, as 10 were unable to hit the target board and were immediately disqualified. Two fair workers rushed to one of the targets and removed it, leaving three, and they moved those three back several feet. The remaining contestants fanned out until there were four lined up at each target. Much to Peggy’s dismay, she would be shooting first.

“One arrow only,” the herald announced, “then step aside for the next man.”

With a deep breath, Peggy stepped forward and lined up her shot. The wind had changed still from the west but a bit more brisk than earlier. 

She winced as the arrow barely caught the edge of the bullseye. The gasps from the crowd drowned out her own. _This will not do_ , she thought. Every shot should be hitting the center of the bullseye. She had to get out of her head. She had to concentrate.

“Not bad for a wee one.”

Peggy turned to see one of the contestants behind her, the one with the smirk. 

“I mean what I speak,” he continued, and Peggy noticed his slight Irish brogue. “Never have I seen a boy with skills as yours. You are far beyond your years.”

Peggy dipped her head in appreciation, then stepped aside to allow the man to shoot. With little effort, he raised his bow and let go of the arrow, which hit just inside the bullseye. The crowd cheered their appreciation.

“Sir Roger of Dooley,” he said, his hand outstretched as he joined her at the back of the line. “And who might you be, lad?”

Peggy shook his hand tentatively. She did not want to speak but it would be rude not to, so she stated the first name that came to mind: her father’s. “Harrison. Sir.”

“Greetings, Harrison.”

She let go of the breath she was holding; Sir Roger did not suspect she was a woman, or if he did, he did not let on.

“That man there,” Sir Roger said, pointing to Sour Face, who was up for his shot, the final at the target next to hers. “Claims to be a carpenter, takes your coin but performs no service. I am good with the bow, but that louse ‘tis best marksman in the shire.”

Peggy watched as Sour Face’s arrow hit the center of the bullseye. To her surprise, some of the crowd actually hissed at his shot. Apparently his reputation as a louse extended beyond Sir Roger’s assessment. However, Peggy noted that Sour Face had yet to miss the bullseye. That concerned her more than any reputation.

Seven more contestants were disqualified for not hitting the target, leaving five still in the field. Another target was taken away, leaving just two, and those were moved back even more, making the targets more than 20 yards away. The crowd moved closer, enclosing the field in a half-circle behind the contestants. 

Peggy noted that her four competitors were tough, experienced marksmen. She also noted that Sour Face and Sir Roger were two of them.

Peggy took a place at the first target behind Sour Face, while Sir Roger stood at the second with the remaining contestants behind him. Sour Face lined up his shot, humming a non-descript tune as he did and ending his song as he let go of the arrow. It sailed smoothly through the air and landed in its regular spot, the center of the bullseye. The crowd was more receptive, realizing as Peggy already had that the man was worthy of winning.

She looked in Sir Roger’s direction just as he let go of his arrow, and she knew immediately it was a bad shot. The arrow nicked the edge of the target board but fell to the ground, and a blanket of disappointment settled over the crowd. Peggy let out a sigh. As much as she did not want the competition, she realized she wanted to see Sir Roger beat Sour Face.

Sir Roger walked toward Peggy, stopping for a moment and leaning toward her. “If it is not I who bests him, it must be you, _a mhac_.”

Peggy was unsure what ‘a mhac’ meant, but the sincerity in Sir Roger’s voice made her believe it was a friendly term. She nodded and mouthed ‘thank ye’ to him.

The other two contestants suffered the same fate as Sir Roger, failing to hit the board. That left just two, Sour Face and Peggy, and just one target, now more than 30 yards away.

Sour Face gestured for Peggy to go first, but she stepped behind him. A hush settled over the crowd, the people seemingly holding a collective breath. Sour Face started his humming again, taking almost no time to line up the arrow and let it go. Another center bullseye shot. Shouts of ‘huzzah’ and applause filled the silence.

“A shame for you, younghede,” Sour Face said to Peggy as he walked past her, his crooked smile making her cringe. “Ye can tell your friends you lost to the best.”

She shook off the comment, her pride ruffled. Now more than anything, she wanted to win just to beat this man. She lined up the bullseye, adjusted slightly up for distance and to the left for wind, just as her father had taught her. She pulled the bow back as far as it would go. Deep breath in, push air out. 

_Let go, my girl!_

The arrow traveled so fast, she barely kept it in her sights. It did not stop until it hit the middle of the target, splitting her opponent’s arrow.

An explosion of applause and yells of glee rose up through the crowd. Above it all, she still managed to hear Angie’s shout of victory.

Sir Roger slapped her on the back. “Good show, lad!”

A few other contestants nodded a congratulations, while others simply sneered. Being bested by a boy was embarrassing. With a smile, Peggy wondered what they would think about being outshot by a woman.

Peggy looked around, trying to find Sour Face but he was gone. Curious, she thought. The least she expected was for him to make a rude comment at her victory or contest the results.

“The winner!” the herald bellowed as he pointed to Peggy as he rushed down the stairs, arriving at her side in seconds. He then leaned in toward her and whispered, “Your name?”

Peggy swallowed. She had not wanted to speak again for fear that someone, especially the princess, realize she was a woman. 

She cleared her throat and croaked out the name she gave Sir Roger and added yet another lie: “Harrison. Of Lincolnshire.”

“The winner, Harrison of Lincolnshire!”

The crowd roared as the herald motioned for Peggy to follow him. She looked around her, hoping he was not asking her to take the stage. The farther she could stay away from Lady Dottie and the princess, the better. However, the man motioned again, and Peggy reluctantly took the four steps up. 

To the shock of the crowd -- Peggy included -- Princess Whitney rose from her seat. She took a cloth bag from Lady Dottie as she gracefully moved across the stage.

“Congratulations,” the princess said with a sickeningly sweet smile. “An impressive display of skills. You are the victor, and I have here your prize.”

Peggy held out her gloved hand, palm up, waiting for the pouch to be dropped. 

“My, what an eager younghede,” Whitney remarked with light laugh, waiting for the crowd’s answering laughter to die down before she put her hand out. “Kiss the ring of your princess, _Harrison_ of Lincolnshire, and then ye shall get the reward ye deserve.”

Peggy hesitated; there was nothing less she wanted than to touch her lips to the hand of Princess Whitney, but she had no choice. She had to keep up the appearance of being just another peasant in the presence of royalty.

She nodded, taking Princess Whitney’s hand and leaning forward. Without warning, Peggy found her world spinning until her arm was behind her back.

Daniel was right; it was a trap.

“Guards!” the princess yelled.

Peggy chastised herself. She'd let her guard down, not realizing or expecting the princess to engage in a physical fight. She should have known better. Princess Whitney was ruthless; why would she stop at words?

The princess let go, and the four guards surrounded Peggy. From behind the red curtain came four more armed guards. She did not resist; how could she, with eight men pointing polearms at her? Lady Dottie stepped forward and pulled Peggy’s arms behind her back, wrapping a rope tightly around her wrists.

Peggy felt the floppy hat pulled off her head, then Lady Dottie’s fingernails grabbed her hair. Peggy yelped as the hair clip was ripped away, the sharp pain on her scalp confirming that it took a chunk of hair with it.

“Behold!” Lady Dottie yelled. “Yay, this is the peasant Peggy Carter, a woman masquerading as a man!”

Gasps were sprinkled throughout the crowd, but Whitney raised a hand to quiet them.

“'Tis also the worst outlaw of our time,” Dottie continued. “This woman is the one who steals from our good citizens, threatening them with weapons and demanding their hard-earned coin. This is _the Hood_!”

The crowd erupted in shouts of disbelief and shock. Peggy looked at Princess Whitney and saw the triumphant smile on the woman’s face. She had underestimated the king’s sister, gravely so.

“'Tis true! Her identity has been confirmed! And she dare defile this splendid event the princess so graciously gave us?!”

Peggy saw Angie move forward but she locked eyes with her and shook her head violently, under the guise of trying to fight the bindings at her wrists. This was her fight, not Angie’s. She could not let her friend suffer the punishment that Peggy knew she would face.

Princess Whitney moved closer to Peggy, her expression soft yet hard at the same time.

“You thought you could outsmart me,” the princess said through clenched teeth. “Silly girl! You are no match for me. And your little rebellion of peasants will get nowhere.”

How did she know about the peasants? This was horrible news, and she had to get word to Dum Dum? But how could she?

“No one, certainly not the likes of you, will get in the way of me claiming the throne.”

“King Howard will not stand for this,” Peggy spat.

“My brother is of no concern. He certainly will not save you, no matter how… close you two were during the Crusades.”

Peggy was taken aback by her comment. How did she know of her time in the Crusades? And that she fought alongside King Howard?

“‘Tis foolish to be so shocked, Peggy Carter. My people are everywhere. No wonder you are so adept at masquerading as a man. Ye have ample practice. Tell me, when you bedded my brother, were you still dressed in a man’s clothes? Did he like that?”

Peggy bit her lip to keep from responding. Princess Whitney was baiting her, and she refused to fall for it.

“No matter,” the princess said flippantly. “Neither of you will be alive long enough to reunite.”

Peggy felt her eyes widen. She knew her fate, but what did the princess mean about the king? Did she have word about him? Or, as she said, if her people were everywhere, was there a threat to her brother? Was she… no, she would not kill her own brother! Would she?

Peggy looked deep into Princess Whitney’s eyes and saw her answer in their dark depths. The princess would do anything to ascend the throne, including murder.

Peggy had to get word to… whom? Who would believe her? And if she found someone who did, how could he be saved? For all she knew, the princess’s plan, whatever it may be, already was in motion.

“Take her to the dungeon,” Princess Whitney said calmly yet loud enough that the crowd could hear. “She will pay for her crimes, but not before we have a… discussion.” She smiled, then faced the crowd. “My people, do not let this criminal put a damper on the faire. The threat has been neutralized. Enjoy this fine day!”

Peggy scanned the crowd, seeking but not finding Angie. She sighed in relief; Angie was the one person the crowd had seen with her, and she was relieved to see her friend had retreated back into the forest.

As the guards roughly took her away, Peggy thought with a heavy heart that she likely would not see Angie again. Nor Dum Dum or the others.

Nor Daniel.

\--------

Dum Dum could not believe his ears. Princess Whitney knew that Peggy was the Hood. But how? How could she have figured it out? How was Peggy’s identity confirmed? And by whom?

He eyed the crowd, seeing some of the villagers they were training. Was it one of them? Did they have a fox in the hen house? The men he could see looked genuinely shocked at Peggy’s arrest, but what about the ones he was unable to see? Did one betray them?

This could not happen. Peggy Carter was the best thing to happen to Nottinghamshire in many years. She was a beacon of light in their dark and dreary lives. She brought hope, something sorely lacking for quite some time. 

We need her, Dum Dum thought at he moved toward the stage, but Sister Rose stopped him.

“Now is not the time, my good man. We must have a plan.”

“But she will be killed!” he whispered harshly.

“No, she is of value. Princess Whitney will want to know how a woman could perpetrate such activities and go unknown. She is fascinated with the Hood’s mystique and wants to know more. This will buy us the time we need.”

“How do you know?”

“I cannot explain but I know this to be true,” Sister Rose replied calmly. “We need a plan and reinforcements.”

“The men are not ready.”

“They are ready enough.”

“But Peggy will be beaten, at the least.”

Sister Rose tipped her head in agreement. “Perhaps, but she is a strong woman. She will take it better than any man.”

“Aye, that is the truth.”

“The best for us, and for her, is to assemble our fighters.”

Dum Dum reluctantly nodded, knowing the sister was right, but the realization left a sour taste in his mouth. 

He would not allow Peggy to die. She was Nottingham’s best hope for a future.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I know this chapter is many months late and it is all my fault! It's been a busy time with a chunk of healthy writer's block thrown in. But the next chapter is here! We are winding down to the end. I hope you will stick with us. Feel free to go back and reread as a refresher!
> 
> And thanks to truthrenowned for putting up with me!

Daniel felt sick to his stomach.

He had watched Peggy be taken by Princess Whitney and he did nothing about it. But what could he do? He was but one man.

Although, Peggy was but one woman and look what she had accomplished. 

Daniel knew he was not as strong as Peggy but he still had his wits about him. As the crowd grew restless, he noticed Princess Whitney leaving. 

Now was his chance. 

Moving as quickly as he could to the outer edges of the crowd, he disposed of the plain garb he was disguised in (for fear that the princess would see him) and he headed towards the princess.

He wondered if his story was going to hold up. He had previously mentioned to the princess that he would not be able to attend the faire as his mother was gravely ill. 

His mother was perfectly fine, but Daniel knew he could not stand beside the princess and watch the trap unfold. So instead he donned a disguise and stood amongst the crowd. 

He was slightly encouraged by the crowd's reaction to the trap laid for the one known as The Hood. Peggy had certainly garnered the favour of the people, something the princess would never have and perhaps did not want. 

His mind drifted to Peggy as he hobbled along;despite the terrible situation he could not help but smile. She had gone to the Crusades and left him behind, changing his life in an instant. And then, she was back and bewitching him without her even realizing it. And throwing his life upside down once more. 

But it couldn't be helped. Daniel supposed that's what love was, for he was firmly in love with Peggy Carter. He could not deny that now. And he must do everything in his power to keep her safe. 

Daniel picked up his pace as he headed back to the castle, hoping to catch up with Princess Whitney and her consort. No doubt Sir Chadwick would be there too but that was of little consequence. 

He had to see Peggy somehow. 

As he moved closer to the castle, the princess came in sight. Surprisingly, Chadwick was not with her but several other nobles were. Daniel positioned himself almost right behind the princess and then began to speak.

"I beg your pardon, Princess Whitney."

He watched as the princess turned around, a surprised smile on her face.

"Why, Daniel, what are you doing here? I thought one of your people was ill."

"My mother." Daniel replied. "Yet, she seemed better so I thought I would join you at the faire. It appears as if I've missed everything."

Princess Whitney laughed.

"Oh you did, indeed. For I did something especially interesting today."

"Pray tell."

Princess Whitney paused and then looked at the nobles around her, all hanging on to her every word. She sighed impatiently.

"Go," she commanded, flicking her wrist. 

The nobles began to scatter but not without throwing a few dirty looks at Daniel as they left.

"Where were we?" the princess asked, as they strolled into the castle.

"You were about to tell me what you did today," Daniel reminded her. It was hard for him to maintain this air of innocence when he very well knew what she had done. He let his mind drift to thoughts of Peggy once more and wondered if she was safe. If she was, it wasn't for long.

"I caught the Hood!" Princess Whitney exclaimed triumphantly. 

"You did?" Daniel said, with an air of forced incredulity. 

"And you will never believe who it is."

Daniel raised an eyebrow and gestured for the princess to continue.

"’Tis that childhood friend of yours, Margaret Carter!"

"What?"

"Indeed" Princess Whitney said. "She has been stealing from me right under my nose. I would have never suspected her but I knew there was something off about her."

"Plus, she is a woman," Daniel said absently. 

He found the princess staring daggers at him.

"What does that matter?" She asked fiercely.

"What?" Daniel replied, confusedly.

"It does not matter that she is a woman. Women are as capable as men. In fact, more so, don't you agree?"

Daniel nodded to appease the princess although he couldn't help but think that was probably the first thing he agreed about with the princess.

"I will squash this uprising as quickly as it started. Of course, Sir Chadwick thinks otherwise. He asked for soldiers from the surrounding shires to support him and his men. I agreed, of course, and they will be here in a few days. Then the peasants, the ones who colluded with Margaret Carter, shall be hanged immediately."

Daniel had to warn Dum Dum and the others. He just was unsure how to go about it.

One of his problems was solved a few minutes later when, after conversing with a guard, Princess Whitney gestured towards him with a smile.

“I have a surprise for you…” she practically purred.

Daniel knew he had no choice but to follow. He couldn’t claim a sick relative again. Princess Whitney was too smart for that. He only hoped that it wasn’t another rendezvous. He didn’t have the stomach for that.

Although, as they made their way down the stairs of the castle, Daniel realized what he was about to see.

They were headed towards the dungeon.

As they neared the door, Daniel heard a scream from within.

Peggy!

He gripped his cane tightly and tried to school his expression to be one of nonchalance. He knew he had to play this right if he had any hope of saving Peggy.

The guard at the door bowed at the Princess and opened the door. They walked down a few steps and then there she was.

Peggy was laid out on a rack, her hands and one of her feet shackled. She was struggling against the bonds and three guards were holding her down and attempting to strap her other leg down. A fourth guard was holding his nose, as blood was gushing out of it.

Daniel had to smother a smile when he realized that the womanly scream he had heard was not Peggy at all, but the guard.

Finally, they got her shackled and turned towards the Princess.

“Princess Whitney? Have you come to watch?” one of the guards asked.

“I want to have a few words with the outlaw before you get started,” Princess Whitney said.

Princess Whitney moved towards the table, gesturing for Daniel to follow her. Daniel did so and as he reached the table, he realized that Peggy had been gagged. Her hair was loose and unkempt, but she still looked beautiful to him.

“Well, well…” Princess Whitney said. “The infamous Hood. I knew you were trouble the moment you came back.”

Daniel noticed Peggy’s eyes darting from the Princess to his. 

“I want to make something clear,” the princess said, a dark grin appearing on her face. “I am not torturing you to learn of your accomplices. We already know who they are. Do you not believe me?”

Peggy defiantly shook her head.

“I believe one is called Dum Dum. He seems to be the leader, am I right?”

Daniel watched as Peggy’s eyes widened and he had to look away. If the princess knew about Dum Dum then…

“I have a few more names,” the princess sneered. “Angie is one. Sister Rose is another. They will be burned at the stake, I think. And as for Jack, well, I think he should live with what he has done, do you not think?”

A moan escaped Peggy’s lips and Daniel had to prevent himself from doing the same.

Jack. 

That bastard.

“So you see,” Princess Whitney said, “You will not be tortured for knowledge.”

Daniel sighed. Perhaps the Princess was reasonable after all.

Princess Whitney laughed then and Daniel felt a chill.

“I am going to torture you for fun.”

Peggy let out a muffled shout and Daniel watched as her eyes darted quickly to his.

He felt rage boil up inside him.

Princess Whitney must be stopped. 

No matter what it took, no matter how long, he would see it done.

He watched as the princess bent down and whispered into Peggy’s ear. Daniel could only make out a few words but realized that the princess was telling Peggy what was going to be done to her.

He clenched his fist and tried to suppress his feelings. He needed to escape this room, escape the princess, find Dum Dum and the others before it was too late. Perhaps punch Jack as well.

“Come, Daniel, let us go.”

“May I have a moment with her?”

Princess Whitney turned and raised an eyebrow.

“I only wish to remind her of the shame she has brought on her family,” Daniel said in a haughty tone. 

The princess nodded.

At first, the Princess stood and watched as Daniel railed against Peggy, bringing up her dishonour, but then, Sir Chadwick walked in. Daniel could tell Sir Chadwick was not pleased to see him but he turned his attention to the princess. Daniel watched as the princess’s face contorted in anger, and moments later, the sound of squabbling filled the air. Her attention was fully on Chadwick. Now was Daniel’s chance.

“Peggy?” He whispered.

Her gaze shot to his and he realized she had tears in her eyes.

“I will get you out of this, I promise.”

Peggy shook her head.

“I will,” Daniel vowed. “And this is bigger than just you. Besides...I...I… care for you and…”

“Daniel!” The princess said shrilly.

Daniel turned around, hoping he had a menacing look on his face. He clenched his fist and the Princess nodded, watching as he grabbed a hold of Peggy’s hair. He had to make it look like he was inflicting a little pain on Peggy. 

In reality, his hand brushed the side of Peggy’s face and his heart pounded.

“I will warn Dum Dum. And then we are going to figure a way to get you out of here,” he said in a low voice.

“Peggy...I…”

He knew he didn’t have any more time. He wanted to lean down and kiss her but of course that was out of the question. But he had to say something. 

And so he said the most important thing of all. 

“I love you,” he whispered.

He watched Peggy tear up once more and then he nodded and turned to face the Princess.

Whatever happened next, he was ready for it.


End file.
